Descendants 2
by Alchemygirl8
Summary: Keith is struggling with the pressure of being with Lance and his new life at Altea. He runs away back to the Isle but what he didn't anticipate was Lance and his friends following but also running into an old rival. What adventures and struggles with Keith face this time? And will he be able to overcome it?
1. Keith's Dilemma

"Let's give Altea a taste of evil," a boy said as he stood with his friends around a bubbling and smoking cauldron. He was holding a spellbook while the other three were holding buckets of apples. This boy had pale skin, dark magenta hair styled in a mullet hairstyle, and violet eyes. He wore black jeans, a black t-shirt, red leather jacket, a brown belt with a small pouch, black fingerless gloves, and he also wore black combat boots. This was Keith, son of Haggar.

To his left was a girl with tan skin, purple eyes, her hair was brown and was tied into a loose high bun with her bangs down the left side of her face. She wore black tights with dark purple flowers decorated on them, a black leather dress, a dark purple leather jacket with quarter length sleeves, black fingerless gloves, a black choker around her neck. She also wore knee-length black heeled leather boots. This was Acxa, daughter of Ladnock.

To his right was a boy with pale skin, brown hair, and light brown eyes. He wore black pants, a dark green tank top, a black knee-length coat, dark brown combat boots, and a black hat on his head. This was Matt, son of Sendak.

Between the two was another boy with light tan skin, white hair that was kept under a hat with goggles, and dark brown eyes. He was wearing dark brown cargo pants, a black tank top, black boots, and a dark red leather jacket. This was Rolo, son of Trugg.

"Wicked ways beneath the skin... let all who taste it now join in," the teens burst into laughter as they dumped the apples in, the cauldron bubbling with the magic spell.

"_We got all the ways to be_

_W-I-C-K-E-D_

_We got all the ways to be_

_W-I-C-K-E-D_

_C'mon_

_Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey!_

_Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! (Haha)_

_Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey!_"

Matt walked down the hallway and dumped out one of the buckets of spelled apples. The students diving for one as if in a trance. Keith walked behind, closing the lockers which spelled 'long live evil' as he did.

"_Crashin' the party, guess they lost my invitation_

_Friendly reminder, got my own kind of persuasion_"

Keith handed an apple to a cheerleader who once she took a bite, grabbed a can of spray paint and started painting the walls and lockers.

"_Looks like this place could use a bit of misbehavior_

_"Happily ever after" with a little flavor_"

The other students also bit into the apples and followed after Keith and Matt as they headed off to join the others.

"_Bad to the bone with even worse intentions_

_We're gonna steal the show and leave 'em all defenseless_"

As the band was practicing, Rolo was throwing apples at them. And one by one they all took a bite.

"_A fairy tale life can be oh-so overrated_

_So raise your voices and let's get it activated_"

Acxz interrupted a class that Shay was teaching and handed all the students an apple as well. She also placed one on Shay's desk for her to bite into.

"_Long live having some fun_

_We take what we want_

_There's so many ways to be wicked_

_With us evil lives on the right side of wrong_

_There's so many ways to be wicked_"

As everyone had now become under the influence of the spell, they all started trashing the school, as a bad student would.

"_Apple, apple_

_Dip, dip_

_Wanna try it?_

_Tick, tick_

_Take a bite, c'mon, be bold_

_Change the way the story's told!_"

With each bite of an apple, the students became more and more wicked.

"_This time the dark is finally getting your attention_

_We're wicked by the book, and class is back in session_

_You like it, steal it_

_Gotta beat 'em to the treasure_

_A right of passage_

_(Bad just doesn't get much better!)_"

Keith and Acxa handed out candy apples with a smile to those who hadn't become wicked yet. Matt headed up to Shiro and Allura and handed them apples as well. Soon the king and queen had also become wicked.

"_Long live having some fun_

_We take what we want_

_There's so many ways to be wicked_

_With us evil lives on the right side of wrong_

_There's so many ways to be wicked_"

Keith headed up to the flag pole and changed the flag to a purple flag that read 'Long Live Evil' attached to the rope.

"_Mother always knows best_," Keith sang as he rose the new flag on the pole.

_Show her, pass every test_," Acxa sang as she flipped the book she was holding and threw it away.

_Hear his voice in my head_," Matt sang as he pulled off the headphones he had put on and held his hands to his head as if hearing Sendak's voice in his head.

_Evil is the only_

_(Real way to live!)_"

As everyone met outside, the crowd joined in on the song and dance.

"_We got all the ways to be..._

_Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey!_

_W-I-C-K-E-D_

_Let's go!_

_We got all the ways to be..._

_Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey!_

_W-I-C-K-E-D_

_(Yeah!)_

_Long live having some fun (Having some fun)_

_We take what we want_

_There's so many ways to be wicked_

_With us evil lives on (Evil lives on)_

_The right side of wrong_

_There's so many ways to be wicked_

_Cruel and unusual_

_We're taking control_

_There's so many ways to be wicked_

_With us evil lives on the right side of wrong_

_There's so many ways to be wicked_

_Hey!_

_Hey!_

_Hey!_

_Hey!_"

Throughout the chaos, Shiro's statue had been spray painted green and purple. However, with the king under the spell, he wasn't "there" to punish whoever had done it.

"_We got all the ways to be_

_W-I-C-K-E-D_

_We got all the ways to be_

_W-I-C-K-E-D_

_We got all the ways to be_

_W-I-C-K-E-D_

_We got all the ways to be..._

_So many ways to be wicked_"

* * *

Keith was brought out of his "dream" upon hearing many people calling his name. His hair was not magenta, it was a light shade of magenta but with black tips. He was dressed in a pair of black jeans, red combat boots, a black t-shirt, and a red leather jacket.

"Keith, please, over here! Keith!" one of the paparazzi called out as he took several pictures of him.

"Only three days to the Royal Cotillion. Ever think a boy like you would be Lord of the Court?" a woman asked as she held a microphone in front of Keith. Keith turned away but was met with another microphone and flashing cameras.

"How does it feel to be the most envied boy in Altea?"

"Well, do you like having magenta and black hair?"

"Is your mother still a lizard?"

Lance walked up and could see his boyfriend was very uncomfortable with all the microphones, cameras, and of course people.

"Okay. All right. Excuse me. Uh, we will let you know if and when that particular situation changes," Lance said as he pushed through the crowd and wrapped an arm around Keith who breathed a sigh of relief that someone familiar was here.

"Did you ever think you'd be with a Villain Kid?" Lance chuckled with a roll of his eyes and walked up to the microphone.

"We're done here," Lance said as he and Keith went to walk away.

"Okay. Shush, shush. Shoosh, shoosh. Shoosh, shoosh. This is still a school, so if you're here, you're either skipping or trespassing," Shay said with a forced smile as she shooed the paparazzi away. Shay gave the teens a smile before she headed off now that the situation was over and cleared up.

"Whew," Keith said with a sigh of relief.

"Don't pay any attention to them," Lance said with a smile.

"Well, that's a lot easier said than done, right?" Keith said with a laugh.

"I know. I know. You know, maybe we should do something. We should go somewhere. Get away," Lance said as he tucked a strand of hair behind Keith's ear. He loved that he could do that now Keith's hair was longer.

"Yeah," Keith said with a nod of his head.

"You know, what do- I have a council meeting. I'm so late!" Lance said as he checked his watch.

"That's okay," Keith said with a soft smile.

"We'll- We'll do it sometime. Uh…"

"If we don't do a fitting for your suit right this minute, you'll be dancing in your bathrobe, okay?" Acxa said as she pulled Keith's arm to face her. She looked up to see Lance and gave him a smile. "Hi. Let's go. Let's go," Acxa said as she pulled Keith away.

"Bye, Lance," Keith said with a sympathetic smile.

"Bye," Lance said with a smile knowing how Acxa was about clothing.

"King Lance! King Lance! King Lance!" the paparazzi called out as they saw Lance was alone and shay was nowhere to be found.

"Uh…."

* * *

Meanwhile, back in the dorm room, Acxa had just about finished putting Keith into his uit. The last thing was the yellow blazer. As much as Keith hated the colour yellow, it was the chosen colours for Cotillion so he had to wear it. As the blazer slipped on, Keith found that his arms could not move up at all.

"Okay, Acxa, my arms cannot move," Keith said as he tried to raise his arms but eventually gave up.

"Well they can move after Cotillion," Acxa said as she pinned a few places in Keith's dark blue pants.

"Well, I sincerely doubt that. I have at least 20 more events directly behind it, and I can't even remember what a single one of them is," Keith said with an exhausted sigh.

"Impeccable," Acxa muttered to herself as she took a step back to admire her design.

"Acxa?" Keith asked as he stared at his jacket that was hanging up.

"Hmm?"

"Do you ever think about what we'd be doing if we were back on the Isle right now?"

"That's funny," Acxa said with a sarcastic laugh. "Ah! Look who's on TV."

"_As the royal couple continues their tour of the kingdom, they dined with Queen Luxia and Queen Melocotti_," the news reporter said as it showed video of Lance, Keith, Queen Luxia, and Queen Maocotti. "_No one thought King Lance and his boyfriend from the wrong side of the bridge would last_."

"Yeah no kidding," Keith said with a chuckle as he sat on his bed watching the screen.

"_Keith must be counting the days until the Royal Cotillion... when he will officially become a Lord of the Court_."

Keith stared down at Lance's ring on his finger before he gasped and rushed towards his textbook. He pulled out his spellbook, unaware that Acxa was watching him.

"Read it fast at lightning speed. Remember everything I need," Keith said as he closed his spellbook and opened his textbook, his finger tracing over the words as the spell worked the words into his brain.

"I know Keith's secret to fitting in, and Lance wouldn't like it one bit," Acxa said as she walked over to her friend. "Haven't you guys had enough secrets between the two of you already?" Acxa asked with a roll of her eyes.

"Acxa, you remember what I was like before I started using my spell book. I mean, I was a complete disaster," Keith said with a sigh.

"Well, personally, as your best friend, I strongly believe that this spellbook-"

"Ah!" Keith cried out as Acxa grabbed his spellbook from his lap.

"It belongs in the museum, along with my mirror," Acxa said as she gave Keith a look. "Don't give me the face. Put the pout away. Mm-hmm. You know I'm right," Acxa said a pout formed on Keith's face.

"You don't ever miss running wild and just breaking all the rules?" Keith asked as Acxa placed his spellbook on the table behind her.

"Like stealing and lying and fighting?"

"Yeah!"

"No!"

"What?"

"Why would we? Keith, come here. Look at where we are. We're in Altea!" Acxa said as she grabbed Keith's hand and dragged him in front of the television where the newscast was still playing. "And we're Altea kids now."

"_Since Keith revealed his love of strawberries, he has received hundreds of cartons from his admirers. Here he is enjoying a cozy bite…_"

"See, this is the land of opportunity. We can be whatever we want to be here. So, please, let's just leave the past in the past, okay?"

* * *

Surprise!

We're continuing the Descendants train will Descendants 2. I must say though, Anastasia was a very close second.

If you haven't already, go and follow my Instagram and Twitter pages (alchemygirl8)

I'm going to start doing some more interactive things on those pages so be sure to follow those for updates :)


	2. Cast List

Cast

Mal:Keith

Evie:Axca

Carlos:Hunk

Jay:Rolo

Ben:Lance

Jane:Romelle

Lonnie:Pidge

Chad Charm:Lotor

Doug:Narti

Fairy Godmother:Shay

Beast:Shiro

Belle:Allura

Uma:Zethrid

Harry Hook:Ezor

Gil:Janka

Ursula:Dayak

Dizzy Tremaine:Florona

Introduced Characters

Hunk=Son of Grygan

Mentioned

Lady Tremaine: Sanda

Anastasia: Hepta

Drizella: Haxus

* * *

So usually with my stories, I post the "Cast List" before I start uploading chapters, but I totally forgot to post this one. So here it is! Currently working on chapter 2 so hang tight for that!


	3. Cotillion Planning

The next day, the group of friends were walking outside. Girls turning to give smiles towards" Rolo.

"Hi, Rolo."

"Hey," Rolo replied with a wink and a smile.

"Rolo," a girl called with a shy wave.

"Hey, what's up?" Rolo asked with a wave back.

"Why do you torture them? Just pick someone to take to Cotillion already," Matt said with a roll of his eyes.

"I'm going solo. That way, I can dance with all of them" Rolo replied with a cheeky smile.

"Ah! You're the expert," Matt said to which Keith and Acxa rolled their eyes from behind the pair of boys. "Um, Rolo... if you were gonna ask someone, what's the best way to go?" Matt asked as the group stopped to the side beside the stairs.

"Listen, all you got to do... is look like me," Rolo said with as he placed a hand on Matt's shoulder with a smile.

"Oh, ha-ha," Matt replied with an annoyed roll of his eyes.

"Keith!" Romelle called out as she jogged up to the light magenta-haired teen. Keith turned to find Romelle holding an IPad in her hands.

"Hey, Romelle," Matt said with a smile.

"Hey," Romelle replied back with a smile.

"I was wondering...uh... if you liked the... carrot cake last night," Matt said as he became lost in Romelle's violet eyes.

"I had the pumpkin pie," Romelle answered with a forced smile as she could see Matt's mistake.

"Oh, cool. Um, uh-" Matt started to say but was pulled away by Rolo as Pidge and her sister Rebecca walked up.

"I have an opening for a fitting at 3:00. Who wants it?" Acxa asked as she stepped up to the trio of girls with Keith beside her.

"Me!" Rebecca called out before turning to her sister and Romelle. "Sorry girls," Rebecca said with a smile. Pidge rolled her eyes and sighed.

"Like I care," Pidge said to which Acxa gave her a smile and turned to Romelle.

"I'll take you later," Acxa said as she pulled Rebecca to the side to talk about the fitting details.

"Keith?" Romelle asked, stopping Keith as he went to step away.

"Yeah?" Keith asked as he turned back to Romelle.

"I hate to keep bugging you, but the decorating committee needs more answers. So, as much as I hate to, um... you know, um…"

"Bug me?" Keith finished with a teasing smile.

"Right," Romelle said with a nod of her head.

"Yeah, Romelle, I would love to. I just have to get to class," Keith said as he went to step away again but Romelle pulled him back and unlocked the tablet in her hand.

"You know, just nod if you like it," Romelle said with a smile.

"Okay," Keith said with a quiet sigh.

"Chair swags. Entry banner. Twinkle lights. Napkin design. Table bunting. And you still haven't picked the party favors yet," Romelle said as she swiped through different slide options. Keith nodding his head not really paying attention.

"Honestly, Romelle, whatever you think-"

"I mean, we can do chains, key charms, pen toppers. I kind of love the pen toppers, but, I mean, we can do all three," Romelle went to continue but stopped in slight fear when Keith's eyes flash yellow.

"I say pen toppers," Keith said with a smile as his eyes went back to normal.

"Yeah?" Romelle asked with a smile.

"Yeah," Keith said with a nod of his head.

"You won't regret it," Romelle said with a smile.

"Okay," Keith said as Rebecca and Acxa walked back over.

"I can hardly wait to see what your wedding will look like!" Rebecca said with a smile to which Pidge rolled her eyes.

"Me, too," Keith said not really paying attention until he realized what Rebecca said.

"Wait! What?!" Keith exclaimed with wide eyes.

"The Royal Cotillion is like getting engaged to be engaged to be engaged," Romelle explained with a smile.

"I knew it!" Acxa exclaimed with a smile.

"Well, everyone knows it," Pidge said with a roll of her eyes.

"I didn't know it! How come nobody told me that? Is my entire life just planned out in front of me-"

"Hi, Keith," Lance said as he walked up behind Keith and wrapped an arm around his waist. Keith trailed off as he gave Lance a smile.

"Hi, Lance," Acxa, Romelle, and Rebecca, said with a smile.

"Hey Hunk," Pidge said giving the boy beside Lance a smile and a wave. The boy was shorter than Lance and had tan skin, dark brown hair, and brown eyes.

"Hey Pidge," Hunk replied with a smile.

"Welcome back from Arus and homeschooling Hunk," Rebecca said with a smile to which Hunk nodded.

"Glad to be back."

"Oh, oh. Quick moment," Romelle said as he pulled Lance to the side.

"Uh…" Lance said as Romelle unlocked her tablet once again.

"All right, they're almost finished with the surprise for Keith's big night. Queen Hira, your mother Queen Allura," Romelle said as she swiped through the stained glass portraits Lance had planned for the special night. "But the one you designed for Keith is my favorite," Romelle said as she swiped to the last one.

"Make sure his eyes are violet," Lance said as he turned back to Keith as he turned with a smile. "Uh... see you later."

"Okay," Keith said as he headed off with Acxa, his smile fading a little bit.

"Which violet should they use?" Romelle asked as she pulled out three samples of violet glass.

"Uh…" Lance said as he looked through all the options before settling on one that exactly matched his eyes. "This one," Lance said with a smile.

"Perfect," Romelle said with a smile.

"Do you think we could add flecks of gold? Keith's eyes flash yellow sometimes," Lance asked as Romelle shoved the glass samples back into her purse. She shivered when Lance mentioned Keith's eyes flashing yellow as she remembered earlier.

"I mean I can ask and I'll let you know," Romele said with a smile.

"Sound good," Lance said with a nod. "Now I have a meeting to get to."

* * *

"What about peacock feathers?" Lotor asked as Acxa started pinned the fake fur onto the dark blue cape on his shoulders. "Yeah, I bet you nobody's gonna have those at Cotillion."

"Lotor, when I look at you, all I can think of is... "king" all over you," Acxa said with a smile. "And fake fur... Uh-huh. ...fake fur says it all."

"Loud and clear," Narti said with a roll of her eyes as she typed on her laptop just as Rolo walked in dressed in his training uniform.

"Amphitheater in five!" Rolo called out as he leaned against the doorway, his bag draped over his shoulder.

"Why did the coach make him captain instead of me? I'm obviously better. "King Lotor," though. I do rather like that. You know who else would like that?" Rolo asked as Acxa continued to pin the fur onto the edge of the cape.

"Who?"

"Nyma," Lotor said with a sigh.

"She would," Acxa said with a nod of her head.

"Lotor, let's go," Rolo called out with a roll of his eyes.

"I'm coming. Yeah," Lotor said as he passed the cape to Acxa and grabbed his bag and following Rolo out of the room.

"Not a lot of there there," Acxa and Narti said in unison and then proceed to burst into laughter.

"Someone's obviously having some trouble dealing with his break-up with Nyma," Acxa said as she laid the cape down on the table to be pinned later.

"So I've been doing the numbers," Narti said as she typed some stuff on her laptop.

"Yeah?" Acxa asked as she leaned down onto her shoulders to glance at the laptop,

"And after we collect from all the girls for their gowns and Lotor's cape…"

"Wow!" Acxa exclaimed with wide eyes. "No wonder people work. What am I gonna do with all this money?" Acxa wondered out loud with a smile.

"I think in the next few years, you could buy that castle you always wanted. That way, you wouldn't need a prince or princess," Narti said with a smile.

"You're right, I don't. Because I have you," Acxa said as she kissed her cheek gently with a smile.

* * *

An hour later, the bell rang and Keith ran to his locker, he had daydreamed a little in class and was now running a little bit behind. He opened his locker and went to grab his books.

"Hi, Keith," Lance said as he walked up beside Keith, said boy jumped and turned to face his boyfriend.

"Hi," Keith replied with a smile.

"I have a little surprise for you," Lance said with a smile.

"Again? Wow. That's like every day now," Keith replied with a soft chuckle.

"Or every other day. The even dates. Because you're... _even_ more perfect than I thought," Lance said smiling at his own joke.

"That is me. I am perfect," Keith said with a laugh as he went along with Lance's joke.

"Come on, let me spoil you. You didn't have a lot growing up," Lance said, his smile fading remembering Keith tell him about his childhood and what it was like on the Isle.

"We managed," Keith said as he grabbed his binder and textbook out of his locker, Lance following his hand into his locker.

"Hey, didn't you donate that to the museum?" Lance asked as he took notice of Keith's spellbook in his locker. Keith quickly closed his locker and turned back to Lance.

"Is that still in there?" Keith asked with a nervous smile. "Um, I got to get to class. I really don't want to be late."

"No. You come this way," Lance said as he laced their arms together. "First off... Ta-da!" Lance exclaimed as he dragged Keith the other way. Keith gasped in surprise as he saw what his surprise was.

"What?!" Keith exclaimed. In front of him was a scooter.

"You like it?" Lance asked as Keith walked up to it.

"Lance... does an ogre like cheese puffs? This is amazing and it's red," Keith said as he examined the large scooter in front of him which had a black bow on the front of it. "I didn't get you anything," Keith said with a frown as he turned back to Lance.

"You're taking me on a picnic with all my favorite foods, remember?" Lance said as he leaned against the lockers behind him.

"No, that's Thursday," Keith said with a shake of his head.

"It is Thursday," Lance said with a chuckle.

"No, it's not."

"Yes, it is," Lance said as he dug into his jacket pocket to pull out his phone.

"No, it's not."

"It is," Lance said as he showed Keith his phone screen to show his boyfriend that it was indeed Thursday.

"I knew that," Keith said with a smile as Lance put it phone away.

"I mean, if you don't have it, that's fine," Lance said as he wrapped an arm around Keith's waist.

"No, no, no. I was fully messing with you. I knew it was Thursday. I just have one more thing to go bake, and then I am all yours," Keith said as he gently kissed Lance's cheek.

"Well, what about class?" Lance asked as he pointed to a classroom to emphasize his point.

"He multitasks," Keith said with a smile as he brushed his bangs out of his face.

"He dabbles," Lance called out as Keith headed back towards his dorm room.

"He dabbles," Keith repeated with a laugh.

"You're the best!" Lance called out with a smile.

"That's me!" Keith called back as he waved to his boyfriend.

* * *

"All right, boys. Let's line it up. Matt, you're with me. Let's go," Rolo said as the team members picked up their swords and got into their line ups with partners.

"Yeah," Matt said with a nod as he got on the other side opposite of Rolo.

"Assembler. Salute. Lower the point. Masks down. En garde," as the boys pulled their masks on and placed their swords in position, the practice began. "Keep your center!" Rolo called out as he grabbed Matt's arm and spun him down the center of the line towards the training circle. The other team members moving out of the way as he did so.

"Whoa!" Matt called out as he almost lost his balance and fell over.

"Eyes on your opponent!" Rolo called out as he slid up behind Matt. Matt turned and their swords clashed. "Up and over," Rolo instructed to which Matt jumped on the blue and gold blocks and jumped over Rolo.

All of a sudden someone from the side jumped into the practice ring. They were dressed in the training uniform and held a sword in their hand. Rolo and the stranger clashed swords before Rolo pulled off his mask and tossed it to Matt.

"Get him, Rolo!" Matt called out to which a few other students called out as well.

The students watched on as Rolo and the stranger continued to fight. Both dodging sliced at each other and both clashing swords.

"Watch out, Rolo," Matt said as the stranger backflipped away and continued to fight after. The next thing Rolo knew, the stranger knocked his sword out of his hand and into their own.

"Rolo, what happened?" Matt asked as Rolo now had to dodge two swords being slashed at him. Rolo kicked his sword back into his hand and that is when the stranger pulled off their mask to reveal who was underneath it.

"It's Pidge!" Romelle exclaimed from above. Romelle and the crowd clapped as they recognized the girl who held the sword and who had just beaten Rolo.

"Not bad," Rolo said with a smile as Pidge tucked the mask under her arm.

"You should put me on the team," Pidge replied with a smirk.

"Hey, w-what?! No, no, no. We'll- We'll be the laughing stock of the league," Lotor said as he walked up and placed a hand on Rolo's shoulder. "A-And what's gonna happen next? We'll have girls playing tourney? Come on, guys."

"So?" Rolo said with a shrug of his shoulders.

"So? Uh, so, have you not read the rule book? Section 2, paragraph 3, 11-4. "A team will be comprised of a captain and eight men." Hmm? Why don't you read the rule book?" Lotor said as he pulled out a rule book and flipped to a page showing it to both Rolo and Pidge.

"Okay, yeah, but you're down a man! I mean, since Lance had to leave to do all that king stuff," Pidge pointed out shoving the rule book out of her face and back towards Lotor.

"Exactly. We're down a _man_," Lotor said with an unempathetic shrug of his shoulders.

"Come one Rolo," Pidge said turning back to the captain.

"I'm sorry. Coach trusts me. I'm not gonna stay captain if I just throw out the rule book," Rolo said with a sympathetic smile and a soft shake of his head.

"If my mother thought that way, she would have lost the war," Pidge said she sent a glare to Rolo and Lotor before shaking her head and walking away

"Rule book!" Lotor called out as the short haired girl left the practice room.

"All right, guys. Practice is over. Let's go," Rolo announced as he started to leave, as did the other team members.

Except for Matt.

He noticed Romelle starting to leave and hopped onto one of the border blocks.

"Romelle! Romelle, hey. Hey," Matt called out catching the blonde cheerleaders attention.

"Hey, Matt, what's up?" Romelle asked as she turned back to face the teen.

"Uh... Not much. You?" Matt replied with a shrug of his shoulders.

"Way too much," Romelle said with a sigh. "We were gonna go with the blue and gold banners for Cotillion, but now we can't find the right shade of blue."

"Oh, yeah, no, that's a- that's a bummer. Um, speaking of Cotillion-"

"I know, right? It's all anybody is talking about. Cotillion 24/7," Romelle said with a roll of her eyes.

"I-"

"It's like they've never been to one before."

"Uh...I haven't, actually," Matt said softly as he rubbed the back of his neck.

"Oh," Romelle said with wide eyes realizing how awkward the situation had become now. "I always end up serving punch with my mom anyway," Romelle said as she played with the ends of her hair. "This year, I got stuck on the decorating committee because Nyma went off to a spa vacation with her mother and grandmother," Romelle said with a roll of her eyes.

"Romelle, maybe we should just-"

"Skip the whole thing? I really, really wish I could. It's so nice to have a friend who's on the same wavelength," Romelle said with a smile as she air punched Matt's arm.

"Oh, you got me," Matt said as he pretended to be hit by the punch.

"I got to go. Great practice, though," Romelle said as her phone started to ring.

"Yeah," Matt said with a soft smile.

"See ya," Romelle said as she answered her phone and walked away. "Hey Mom.."

Matt sighed and stepped off the block, only to find Bae Bae behind him staring at him with a look which made Matt roll his eyes.

"It wasn't the right time, all right?"


	4. Note

Hello everyone!

I do apologize for being so absent for the last few months, life has kept me busier than usual. My university classes were keeping me busy with homework and then my exams stressed me out, and then finally I just got back from a 2-week camping trip. Plus I was upset over Cameron Boyce who played Carlos in the Descendants movies, so life has been a rollercoaster for me at the moment.

Anyways, enough of the excuses. I am still going to be continuing this Voltron Descendants AU series, itès just going to be a little slower until I can get back into the swing of things.

Until then!

~Mystic


	5. Keith's Stress & What's My Name?

As promised! Here's chapter 3! Sorry, it took so long but as I said in my note before this chapter, life got in the way...

Anyways! Enjoy!

* * *

Meanwhile, Matt was sitting on his bed in his dorm room with his laptop on his lap and Bae-Bae laying beside him. The television was on, but he wasn't paying much attention to it. It was more background noise.

"How to get out of the friend zone," Matt said out loud as he typed on his laptop.

"_They dined with Queen Luxia and Queen Melocotti_"

"I see you reading over my shoulder," Matt said as he turned to Bae-Bae who had been watching him type on his laptop.

"_Six months ago, no one thought... the wrong side of the bridge would last_," it was at his moment that Keith burst through the door. Reporters calling his name as he slammed the door shut and caught his breath. "_Keith must be counting the days until the Royal Cotillion when he will officially become a Lord of the Court_."

Keith heard the television and after making sure the door was locked, ran over to the remote and shut the television off. Keith's eyes suddenly glowed yellow as he tried to calm down from being practically chased down by the paparazzi. Matt and Bae-Bae flinched back as his eyes glowed yellow before returning back to normal.

"Whoa. Easy, dude," Matt said softly as he shut his laptop and laid it on his bed.

"What? You think this is so easy?!" Keith yelled out in frustration. "You don't have people taking a photo of you every single time you open your mouth to say boo! I mean, it's not that I could even say, "Boo," but, you know what I-"

"I'm sorry," Matt said with a soft smile.

"Matt, don't you ever miss screaming at people and just making them run away from you?" Keith asked as he sat on Rolo's unoccupied bed.

"You're thinking of my father, and I was usually on the other end of that. So, not really. No," Matt said with a shake of his head and a shrug of his shoulders. "Oh, hey! Did you bring it?" Matt asked as he stood up off his head. Keith nodded as he reached into his backpack and pulled out a small container. He then pulled out a red candy.

However, at the sound of the door opening and closing, Keith shoved the contained into his jean pocket. They both turned to find Lotor who froze upon seeing the pair.

"Hi. Just came to use your 3D printer. Won't be a sec," Lotor said as he pointed to the 3D printer with a smile.

"How'd you get a key to my room?" Matt asked as only him, Rolo, and Shay had keys to his and Rolo's dorm room.

"Oh, I printed it off last time I was in here," Lotor said as he motioned to the key. "Uh... you guys were sleeping. Look, I just- Your printer's so much better than mine, and you install these hacks and everything runs so much smoother than mine and-"

"Out," Matt said as he pointed to the door, Bae-Bae growling softly at Lotor from Matt's bed. "Now."

"Fine. Fine," Lotor said as he started heading for the door.

"Lotor!" Matt called out to which Lotor stopped and turned to him.

"What? Hmm?"

"Leave the key," Matt said as he pointed to the table, Lotor sighed but instead of putting it on the table he tossed it to Matt and left. Matt rolled his eyes as he placed the key on his dresser and turned to Keith, who had zoned out.

"Keith?" Matt asked in concern.

"Hmm?" Keith asked as he zoned back in and turned to Matt.

"My potion?" Matt asked as he gestured to Keith's pocket.

"Hmm. Yeah. Um…" Keith said as he pulled the container out of his pocket and pulled out the gummy inside which was softly glowing red.

"So ummm," Matt said as he stared at the candy in Keith's fingers. "This thing will make me say what I really feel to Romelle right?"

"Yeah," Keith said with a nod of his head. "I mean this is a truth gummy, so yeah," Keith said with a sigh. "Take it or leave it."

"Okay," Matt said as he went to reach for the gummy, only for Keith to pull back last second.

"Hold on though, are you absolutely sure that you want to be taking this?" Keith asked. "Because this will make you say the truth, all the time, no matter what and the only reason I'm telling you this is because I know if I took this right now is because I would say things that would most definitely get me sent back to the Isle," Keith said stopping to take a breather. "Which, not that it doesn't sound super unappealing but you know."

"Yeah," Matt said with a nod of his head. "I'll take my chances I guess."

"Okay," Keith said as he went to hand the gummy over. However, it was snatched out of his hand by Bae-Bae who ate it right up.

"Oh my god!" Keith and Matt exclaimed at the same time when they realized what had just happened.

"Bad Bae-Bae," Matt said as the pair turned to the dog to see if anything happened.

"Man that gummy was nasty," Bae-Bae said which made both Keith and Matt's eyes widened in shock. You, you just gotta man up," Bae-Bae said to Matt who continued to stare with wide shock filled eyes. "And while you're at it, scratch my butt."

"You heard him," Keith said nudging Matt's arm with his own. "Scratch his butt," with that, Keith quickly left the dorm room.

"Keith!" Matt called out as his friend closed the door behind him. "You're just gonna leave me with the talking dog!"

"Come on you scratch your own all the time!" Bae-Bae exclaimed as Matt turned back to the dog on his bed.

* * *

Meanwhile, back on the isle, a girl was walking through the vendor's alley, pushing people aside. She had dark tanned skin and teal eyes, one being covered by an eyepatch. No one knows why she had an eyepatch and no one dared to ask. Her hair was long and tri-colored, with dark pink being the main colour, streaks of blonde, purple, dark teal, and blue throughout. Her hair was tied into a low ponytail with a black ribbon. She wore black leather pants, dark grey thigh-high boots, a dark magenta blouse that looked too big on her so it looked more of a dress, a black leather belt, and a black coat. The girl also wore a black and grey pirate hat on her head.

The place she was headed, it's a restaurant called "Dayak's Fish and Chips" run by the sea witch Dayak and her daughter Zethrid. Outside the restaurant, a girl sat on the dock fishing, in the bucket beside her she already had two fish inside. The girl smiled and using a dagger, pulled the two fish out of the bucket and before the girl could protest she was met with an intense glare. The girl turned away and went back to fishing knowing she wouldn't win this battle.

Once inside the restaurant, the girl placed her sword into the sword check bucket since no sword were allowed inside and handed the two fish to a waitress who sighed and headed into the kitchen to give it to the cook. The girl headed over to two tables side by side and stepped onto a stool and onto the other side and then turned the television on.

It was then that the daughter of the restaurant owner, Zethrid walked out of the kitchen with a tray of food. She slammed the tray on the table and sighed. Zethrid was taller than any of her pirate friends and much more built as well. She had dark tanned skin like Ezor and dark brown eyes. She had curly brown hair that was held down by a black and dark purple pirate hat. Zethrid also wore black jeans with gold zippers, a dark magenta long-sleeve shirt underneath a vest, black fingerless gloves, and dark brown knee-length boots.

Ezor started digging into the food but stopped when Zethrid took the burger on top and threw it at the television with an angry yell. The pirates around her laughed for a few moments before returning to what they were doing.

"Poser," Zethrid said as she turned back around.

"Traitor!" Ezor called out as she glared at the television screen which was showing Keith being swarmed by the press.

"Hello!?" Zethrid exclaimed to which the pirates turned and threw their food at the screen, all yelling things in a jumbled mess.

"Oh, I would love to wipe the smiles off their faces. You know what I mean?" Ezor said as she ran her dagger through her hair, a few pieces falling off.

"Janks! You want to quit choking down yolks and get with the program?" Zethrid said as Janks, swallowed with a small nod.

"Yeah. What they said."

"That little traitor, who left us in the dirt," Zethrid said a little louder which gathered the pirates' attention.

"Who turned his back on evil," Ezor added in to which the pirates nodded in agreement.

"Who said you weren't big or bad enough to be in his gang. Back when we were kids," Janks added to which Zethrid turned to him with a "really?" look on her face. "Come on, you guys remember. He called her Shrimpy, and the name just kind of," Ezor went to step towards Janks but was stopped by Zethrid. Janks got the point. "... stuck."

"That snooty little brat, who grabbed everything he wanted and left me nothing," Zethrid said as she turned back to Ezor who gave her a sympathetic smile.

"No, he left you that sandbox, and then he said that you could have the shrimp-"

"I need you to stop talking," Zethrid said interrupting Janks by slamming her fist on the table and turning to him with a glare.

"Look, we have his turf now. They can stay in Bore-tea," Ezor said to which Zethrid growled and pointed at the television.

"Ezor, that's his turf now! And I want it, too," Zethrid said as she shut the television off. "We should not be getting his leftovers. Son of Drick, son of Fentress, and me, most of all, daughter of Dayak! What's my name?" Zethrid asked as she turned to Ezor with a smile.

"Zethrid!" Ezor said with a smile.

"What's my name?" Zethrid asked again as she turned to Janks, the other pirates now paying attention.

"Mm. Zethrid?" Janks answered with a smile.

"What's my name? What's my name?"

"Zethrid!" everyone called out with smiles on their faces.

"_This is all hands on deck_

_Calling out to lost boys and girls_

_I'm gettin' tired of the disrespect_

_We won't stop 'til we rule the world_

_It's our time, we up next!** (next, next)**_

_Our sail's about to be set **(set, set)**_

_They ain't seen nothing yet!_

_Tell 'em who's in charge_

_So they don't forget_"

At this point, all the pirates had joined Zethrid in dance as the other customers watched on as if this was an everyday occurrence in the restaurant.

"_What's my name?_

_What's my name? **(Zethrid)**_

_Say it louder!_

_What's my name?_

_What's my name? **(Zethrid)**_

_Feel the power!_

_No one's gonna stop us_

_Soon the world will be ours_

_What's my name?_

_What's my name?_

_What's it, what's it?_

_Say it loud!_"

Ezor hopped onto the table and pulled Zethrid up with her as the pirates danced around them.

"**_(Zethrid Zethrid)_**

_All eyes on me, let me see 'em_

**_(Zethrid, Zethrid)_**

_What's it! What's it!_

_Say it! Say it!_

**_(Zaethdi-ah-ah-ah!)_**

**_Zethrid, Zethrid, la la Zeth-_**

**_Zethrid, Zethrid, la la Zethrid_**

**_Zethrid, Zethrid, la la Zeth-_**

**_Zethrid, Zethrid, la la Zethrid_**

**_Zethrid!_**"

The other customers in the restaurant could see that the dancing was growing in size so they quickly moved out of the way as the pirates took over.

"_I'm the queen of this town_

_I call the shots, you know who I am_

_I don't need to wear no fake crown_

_Stand up to me, you don't stand a chance_

_It's our time, we up next! (next, next)_

_My crew's as real as it gets (gets, gets)_

_The worst is now the best_

_And leaving us here_

_Will be their last regret_"

Zethrid and Ezor shared a smile before leading the pirates into another dance.

"_What's my name?_

_What's my name? **(Zethrid)**_

_Say it louder!_

_What's my name?_

_What's my name? **(Zethrid)**_

_Feel the power!_

_No one's gonna stop us_

_Soon the world will be ours_

_What's my name?_

_What's my name?_

_What's it! What's it!_

_Say it! Say it!_"

Some of the pirates placed a chair behind Zethrid which acted as a throne and when she sat down, picked it up and placed it in front of the wooden stage where Ezor started to sing and dance.

"_You know what they say_

_Villain kids have all the fun_

_Never learned how to count_

_Cause I'm number one_

_Ready here, we come_

_We always get our way_

_It's a pirate's life, every single day _**_(Hey!)_**

_She's the captain, I'm the first mate_

_Enemies seasick can't see straight_

_Call 'em fish bait, throw 'em on a hook_

_Zethrid's so hot they get burned if they look_"

Zethrid winked at Ezor before hopping on the stage and then taking over the song and dance.

"_It's all eyes on me, let me see 'em_

_I see your eyes on me boys, hey!_

_You know what my name is_

_Say it, say it louder!_"

Ezor stepped up beside her with a smile.

"_Hook me!_

_(Ha, ha!)_

_Ho! Woah!_

_Come on!_

_What's my name?_

_What's my name? (Zethrid)_

_Say it louder!_

_What's my name?_

_What's my name? (Zethrid)_

_Feel the power!_

_No one's gonna stop us_

_Soon the world will be ours_

_What's my name?_

_What's my name?_

_(Zethrid, Zethrid)_

_All eyes on me, let me see 'em_

_(Zethrid, Zethrid)_

_What's it! what's it!_

_Say it! Say it!_

_(Zethrid, Zehtid)_

_Ooh, say it louder!_

_(Zethrid, Zethrid)_

_Ooh, say it louder!_

_What's it! What's it!_

_Say it! Say it!_"

Some of the pirates sprinkled flour on the counter and tossed Janks on it, stomach down. They wrapped him in fishnet and Zethrid said on his feet as they dragged him to the other side where her "throne" was. Ezor helped her up and Zethrid sat down with a smile as the song ended,

"**_(Zethrid, Zethrid, la la Zeth-)_**

**_(Zethrid, Zetherid, la la Zethrid)_**

**_(Zethrid, Zethrid, la la Zeth-)_**

**_(Zethrid, Zetherid, la la Zethrid)_**

**_(Zethrid, Zethrid, la la Zeth-)_**

**_(Zethrid, Zetherid, la la Zethrid)_**

**_(Zethrid, Zethrid, la la Zeth-)_**

**_(Zethrid, Zetherid, la la Zethrid)_**

_Zethrid!_"

The pirates all erupted into laughter as Janks climbed off the table and Zethrid stood up. All of a sudden a tentacle holding a crop came out of nowhere and almost hit Zethrid, if she hadn't ducked.

"Shut your clams!" her mom exclaimed as the tentacle retracted.

"Mom!" Zethrid cried out with a growl.

"These dishes ain't gonna wash themselves!"

"It's fine. It's fine," Zethrid said as everyone stood back up. " 'Cause when I get my chance to rain down the evil on Altea, I will take it! They're gonna forget that brat and remember the name-"

"Shrimpy!" Janks called out to which Zethrid turned to two of the pirates and they grabbed Janks and tossed him out making sure he wasn't going to come back in before returning inside.

"Zethrid!" the pirates exclaimed with a loud cheer as the restaurant returned back to normal.

* * *

How would y'all feel about a Q & A being posted on here? If y'all like the idea let me know and I'll make the Q & A its own "story" with more information. I just think it would be fun, you guys would get to know me better.


	6. Keith Goes Back

The next day Keith and Lance had no classes or anything scheduled for the afternoon so Keith had taken Lance to the pavilion on the school pond and surprised him with a picnic. And boy, Lance was surprised.

"Would you like a hot hors d'oeuvre?" Keith asked as he picked one up and held it to Lance. Lance smiled and nodded his head.

"Yes, please," Lance said but instead of taking it from his boyfriend's hand, he ate it _from_ his boyfriend's hand. "Mmm! This is the best thing I've ever had," Lance said which caused a smile of relief to form on Keith's face.

"So, you like it?" Keith asked as he motioned to the foods placed around on the table.

"I more than like it. I, uh... mmm- double like it," Lance said as he reached past Keith and picked up another hot hors d'oeuvre.

"Is this beef ragout?" Lance asked to which Keith nodded.

"It is yeah."

"This is amazing," Lance said as he took another bite of the beef ragout.

"Did I surprise you?" Keith asked softly, his insecure side showing up.

"Oh, yeah, you surprised me," Lance said with a smile as he took yet another bite of the beef ragout. "This is every single dish my father had made for my mother."

"Your dad did help a little bit," Keith said as he remembered asking Shiro about all the foods he had made for Lance's mother, Allura.

"What did it take you? Three days?" Lance asked in amazement.

"You know, don't even ask me," Keith answered, really hoping that Lance really wouldn't ask him. He wouldn't know what to say if he did.

"Yeah. Well, it means a lot that you stopped and did all this for me," Lance said with a smile. His smile made Keith feel a little guilty about lying. "Especially with all the craziness you've been put through. I've missed you. We don't get much time to be just us anymore," Lance said as he brushed some of Keith's bangs out of his eyes. Keith smiled bitterly.

"I know, I missed you to," Keith said with a smile before reaching towards Lance's face and wiping some of the beef ragout sauce away.

"You can't take me anywhere, right?" Lance teased as he quoted what Keith said on the picnic Lance took him on. Keith rolled his eyes but couldn't help but laugh at Lance's tease.

"Do you have a- Do you have a napkin or something?" Lance asked as he looked around, as much as he liked the beef ragout, he didn't want the sauce on his face.

"I do!" Keith said as he remembered he packed some napkins. "I stashed them somewhere."

"Oh, there is-" Lance said as he found the napkins in the basket and reached in the grab them. Keith turned and his face paled as he remembered what he put in the basket last minute.

"Oh no Lance, I can grab them." But it was too late, Lance had already pulled out Keith's spellbook.

"What's this?" Lance asked though he knew what it was already.

"I actually threw that in there super last-minute in case it rained or-" Keith said but Lance had already opened it and noticed the marked pages.

""Speed reading" spell. "Hair Colour hair" spell. "Cooking" spell," as Lance read out the spells, Keith felt guiltier by the minute. "And I was giving you props for fitting in so well, for doing your best."

"Take back this moment that has passed. Return it- Reverse it-" Keith said as he realized he got the spell wrong.

"Are you trying to spell me right now!?" Lance exclaimed as he stood up from the table with a glare.

"Lance, it has been so hard for me!" Keith exclaimed as he stood up from the table.

"Yes! Some things are hard! Do you think learning to be king has been easy for me?" Lance yelled, learning to be king hasn't been easy since he was crowned.

"No!" Keith exclaimed, he couldn't imagine what Lance was going through but he tried his hardest to understand.

"I thought we were doing this together!" Lance said with a shake of his head as he slammed Keith's spellbook on the table causing Keith to flinch.

"Lance, we are in this together."

"But we're not, Keith. We're not. Y-You've been keeping secrets and lying to me. I thought we were done with that. This isn't the Isle of Daibazaal, Keith," Lance said with a disappointed shake of his head.

"Yeah. Believe me, I know that!" Keith said firmly, the Isle was a sensitive topic for him and Lance knew that. So it hurt when Lance mentioned it the way he did.

"Then why are you doing this?" Lance asked as he tried to get to the bottom of why Keith had been doing what he had been doing.

"Because... I'm not one of those pretty pink princesses, Lance. Or one of those preppy princes I'm not one of those lords from the Court. I'm a big fake, okay? " Keith said as tears started to fill his eyes. Lance finally started to understand what Keith was going through, it's true he was different, but still. "I'm fake. This is fake. This is fake," Keith said as he grabbed his spellbook and flipped to a page. "_Take this feast, this sumptuous meal, return it back to what is real_," the meal in front of them glowed yellow before turning back to what it was before. A glass of milk and a peanut butter and jelly sandwich. "This is who I really am."

"Keith," Lance started to say as he tried to grab Keith's arm as he walked past to leave. Keith pulled his arm away and shook his head as the tears slipped down his cheeks.

"No, no," Keith said softly as he ran off, his heart hurting from the argument.

"Peanut butter and jelly is my favorite!" Lance yelled after Keith but he knew it wasn't going to change anything. He sighed and slumped down in the chair. It wasn't long before his phone rang and he was called back to the castle to sign some paperwork.

* * *

Keith was lucky that Acxa was studying with Narti, he didn't think he could handle seeing anyone at this moment. Not when he was an emotional crying mess. He quickly changed out of the outfit Acxa picked for him and changed into a pair of black jeans, a dark grey t-shirt, red leather jacket, and red combat boots, of course, he didn't forget about his black fingerless gloves. Keith grabbed a thin box and stabbed holes in the top. Like hell, he was going to forget his mother.

"I don't belong here," Keith said through his tears as he walked over to the tank where his mother was. "Okay. Okay. Okay," Keith said softly to himself as he placed his mother in the box and wiped his tears away. He could have sworn he saw his mother smile for a moment but he wasn't thinking clearly at the moment. "Let's blow this popsicle stand. Yeah?" Keith grabbed his bag and placed the box holding his mother inside before taking off Lance's ring and placing it beside the note.

* * *

Keith hopped on the scooter that Lance had gotten him and driven to the edge of Altea, where he could see the Isle from where he was. Keith pulled his spellbook out of his bag and wiped the tears that had fallen down his cheeks.

"_Noble steed, proud and fair, you shall take me anywhere_," the red scooter glowed yellow for a moment before fading away. Keith took a deep breath and clipped his helmet on. "Okay. Whew. Please work," Keith said, his body shaking due to his nervousness. He wasn't sure if the spell would last long enough to get him across the ocean. And we all know how Keith is with water.

Keith took a deep breath and drove off the edge, letting out a sigh of relief when the scoot stayed floating as he "drove" across the water. Of course, the back tire was hitting the water like a pebble would if you threw it, but it was working. Keith let out a gasp as he passed through the familiar barrier, as he came closer to the land, he whispered another spell. "_Noble steed, not on land, rise and drive on sand_," and just as the spell said, the scooter lifted from the water and onto the sandy beach.

As Keith drove through the streets, people exclaimed as they had to move out of the way. Keith stopped by a poster of him and Lance. He stared at it for a few moments, his face was crossed out with an 'X' and the words "Good Boy" were written to the side of him. Keith chuckled and ripped the poster down, crumbling it into a ball and tossing it away.

Keith drove until he drove up to where his secret hideout was, he Acxa, Matt, and Rolo would go there when they needed space from everything. Keith parked his scooter in the back alley behind the entrance and took off his helmet, carrying it in his arms. Keith then found the sign that said "Danger Flying Rocks" and threw a rock at it. The entrance was Rolo's idea, you throw a rock at the sign and the gate lifts up to the stairway. Keith smiled and then headed up, the gate closing behind him.

* * *

Meanwhile, Lance was in his office working on paperwork. He sighed and pressed the button on his earpiece which called to his secretary.

"Debra?" Lance asked as he signed another sheet of paper.

"Yes, Your Majesty?" Debra replied.

"Can you ask Coran to call me regarding Cotillion?" Lance asked as he eyed the pile of sheet regarding Cotillion.

"Of course sire."

"Thank you," Lance replied just as his door opened and a knock came. Lance looked up to find Acxa.

"Lance?" Acxa asked as she waited at the door, it was bad enough she snuck past his secretary, she waited for permission to enter.

"Acxa! Come on in," Lance said as he stood up and pulled his earpiece off. Acxa nodded and entered, closing the door behind her. "You look like you've seen a ghost, what's wrong?" Lance asked as he noticed how pale Acxa looked.

"Keith's gone back to the Isle," Acxa blurted out which caused Lance's smile to fade.

"What?" Lance asked with wide eyes. Acxa walked over and handed him the letter Keith wrote.

"Lance…" Acxa said as he held out his ring, Lance took it from her hand and read over the note. His guilt hit him full force.

"This is my fault. This is my fault," Lance said as he crumpled the note in his hand. "I-I blew it. He'd been under so much pressure lately, and instead of being understanding, I just went all Kuron on him," Lance said as he turned to his window. From his office, he could see the Isle. "I have to go there and apologize. I have to go there and-and beg him to come back."

"Lance, you'll never find him," Acxa said with a soft sigh.

"I-"

"You need to know how the Isle and how it works and…" Acxa trailed off as a plan came to her mind. "...you have to take me with you."

"Yes! Uh, are you sure ?" Lance asked, knowing how the Isle was a dark place for them.

"Yeah. He is my best friend and we'll bring the boys too, because there's safety in numbers, and none of us is really too popular over there right now," Acxa said with a soft smile to which Lance returned with a nod.

"Thank you," Lance said as he placed a gentle hand on her shoulder.

"Lance let's get two things straight. You have to promise me that I won't get stuck there again," Acxa said, fear filling her at the thought of being stuck there like she was.

"I promise that you will not get stuck there," Lance said with a smile. "And you can quote me on that."

"Thank you," Acxa said with a nod.

"What's the second thing?" Lance asked tilting his head. Acxa smiled as she looked at Lance up and down.

"There's no way you're going looking like that."

* * *

Keith was walking through the streets, he could feel eyes on him but he ignored them. He ended up at his destination but was surprised at the sign on the front door. "_Sanda's Curl Up & Dye, Closed Until Midnight_" Keith could hear faint music inside and knew who was inside as soon as he heard it. He headed inside and found the sound of the music.

Florona, daughter of Hepta and granddaughter of Sanda. She was sweeping as her music blared from her headphones. She had pale skin, magenta hair that fell in curls, and purple eyes. She wore a black skirt, a pink blouse, a black jacket, brown heels boots, and a dark blue apron. She didn't notice Keith until she looked up.

"Keith!" she exclaimed with a smile, she took off her headphones and paused her music. "Is Acxa back to?"

"As if," Keith said with a chuckle. Florona's smile faded as she remembered where they were. Keith stepped in and looked around. "I umm..forgot that you guys don't open until midnight," Keith said to which Florona nodded softly. "Place looks good."

"Thanks," Florona said with a soft chuckle.

"So what is your deal? Has your grandmother given you customers yet?"

"No, just a witch here and there," Florona said with a sigh. "It's mostly a lot of scrubbing, and scouring, and sweeping. Lots and lots of sweeping."

"Sounds like the old housemaid treatment, eh?"

"Yeah, she's gone from wicked stepmother to wicked stepmother."

"That's not really much of a switch is it?"

"No," Florona said with a sigh.

"Hey Florona, you used to do Acxa right?" Keith asked to which Florona nodded with a smile.

"Yeah, I thought of the short hair."

"You have any ideas for me?" Keith asked. Florona studied his hair for a moment before smiling.

"The washed-out magenta with black tips?" Florona asked with a roll of her eyes. "How far can I go?" Florona asked as Keith sat down in one of the chairs.

"The works," Keith said with a shrug of his shoulders. "I mean, whatever makes me feel like me, but you know. Way worse."

"Yay!" Florona cheered and grabbed some bottles of hair colouring. Keith gave her a nervous smile as she pulled on the gloves to colour his hair.

* * *

It may have taken an hour, but Florona finally finished his hair. She turned the chair around and showed Keith his new hair. Florona had kept the length of his hair but it was now coloured dark magenta with black and dark purple streaks in it. Keith stood up and smiled

"Hey there I am," Keith said as he brushed his bangs out of his hair. His bangs were strictly off-limits to cutting.

"Voila!" Florona said with a smile.

"Voila," Keith repeated as he pulled a bill out of his pocket and handed it to the girl.

"For me?"

"Yeah," Keith said with a smile. "You earned it."

"Fork it over little girl," Ezor said as she walked in. She was on her daily rounds of collecting for Zethrid. Florona frowned and handed her tip over. "And everything else," Ezor said as she tapped her dagger on the cash register. Florona made quick work of opening the register and handing the money to Ezor. "Thank you," Ezor said not noticing Keith standing there and was prepared to leave.

"Still running errands for Zethrid, Ezor?" Keith said which made Ezor freeze and turn around. "Or do you actually get to keep what you steal?"

"Well, well, well, what a nice surprise," Ezor said with a smile on her face.

"I'm sure it is," Keith said with a roll of his eyes.

"Just wait until Zethrid hears you're back," Ezor said as she slowly walked over, a smile on her face. "She's never gonna give you back your old turf."

"Oh, well that's okay," Keith said with a smile. "Because I will be taking it."

"I could hurt you," Ezor said as she started to pull her dagger out but was stopped by Keith's hand on her wrist.

"Not without her permission I bet," Keith said with a wink of his eye. Ezor chuckled and turned to leave, a glare on her face. However, before she left, she knocked the cups off the counter, bowed, and then left, slamming the door behind her.

"Great," Florona said with a sigh. "More sweeping."

* * *

They had decided to wait until night to leave, less chance of someone seeing them leave that way. Acxa, Rolo, and Matt were all wearing their original Isle clothes (see first story, Descendants for description). Acxa had dressed Lance in dark blue jeans, a black t-shirt, dark blue leather jacket, black combat boots, and a dark blue beanie.

"Rolo!" Lance called down as Rolo reached the stairs first. "Keys and remote," Lance said as he tossed the limo keys and remote down. Rolo caught them with ease and waited for everyone to reach the limo.

"Wait!" Acxa called out making everyone freeze. "Something's wrong."

"What?" Matt asked, to which Acxa fixed Lance's beanie on his head. The trio of boys rolled their eyes

"There, all better," Acxa said with a smile.

"Shotgun!" a voice called from the stairs, Matt recognized that voice and groaned seeing his friends' eyes widen when they realized it wasBae-Bae.

"No Bae-Bae stay," Matt said as Bae-Bae sat down with a whine. "The Isle is way to dangerous."

"Did he just-"

"Talk? Yeah I know, tell you later," Matt said as he headed to the passenger side of the limo. The trio all shook it off before heading inside.

"Let's go," Lance said as he climbed in the back with Acxa.

"Okay, once we cross the bridge, park under the pier in the old garage," Acxa said as Rolo started the limo. "Got it?"

"Got it," Rolo said as they left the school and before they knew it, they were crossing the bridge to the Isle.

* * *

Surprise! Another chapter, I think I've started to get back into the flow of things while I'm off school right now. I start back in September so things might a touch slower after school starts again. But until then, enjoy!

* * *

How would y'all feel about a Q & A being posted on here? If y'all like the idea let me know and I'll make the Q & A its own "story" with more information. I just think it would be fun, you guys would get to know me better.


	7. Chillin' Like A Villain

As soon as they got on the Isle, Rolo parked the limo, under the pier in the old garage.

"Lance, help me with the tarp," Matt said as he grabbed the old tarp from on top of the wooden crates.

"Right," Lance said as he helped Matt unfold the tarp and helped cover the limo, less chance of something knowing where it was from the better.

"I got it," Rolo told Acxa with a smile as she kept glancing around, her eyes weary. "What's wrong?"

"It's really weird being back here," Acxa explained with a shudder.

"Don't worry," Rolo said with a smile. "We'll get in and get out.

"Right," Acxa said as Rolo helped Matt with the second tarp that was needed to cover the back end of the limo. Meanwhile, Lance walked over to the large pipe and looked in it, darkness meeting his eyes.

"Hey, what's in here?" Lance asked, his voice echoing into the pipe. The trio were quick to pull him away from the pipe.

"You don't want to know," Rolo said with a pat on his shoulder.

"Hey guys," Matt said as he fixed his hat. "Keep it chill alright, the last thing we want is for our parents to find out we're here." The trio nodded and they headed off to their "secret" hideout, where they knew Keith would be.

* * *

As they walked through the streets, Acxa covered the rear, her eyes making sure they weren't followed or that eyes weren't on them at all. As they turned a corner, Acxa found two children running at her, one pulling her coin purse out of her back pocket.

"Hey!" Acxa yelled as her wrists were held by one of the kids. "Hey stop!" she yelled again, pulling her wrists free and holding onto the two boys, determined to get her coin purse back. However, she took one look at the kids and her heart melted seeing how sad they were. She sighed and let go of their wrists. "Just take it," she said with a soft smile.

"Thank you!" the boys yelled as they ran off, smiles on their faces.

Axca turned and gave Matt and Rolo a shrug of her shoulders. It was then that she noticed Lance wasn't with them. Matt and Rolo hadn't seemed to notice so she took the lead.

"Oh Lance," Acxa said as she walked down the alley, the trio searching for the prince who literally knew nothing about where he was going. Or worse. Who he would run into.

* * *

Lance had ended up at the exit of the vendor's alley the group had been walking down. He was so caught up in taking everything in that he hadn't really noticed he had wandered off. He turned and noticed a boy in a coat and pirate hat leaning against a wooden pole. Lance gave him a smile and held out his hand for a handshake like he had been taught to do when he was younger.

"Hi," Lance was suddenly backed up when the boy growled and moved forward, Lance flinching as he did so very quickly.

"Lance stop," Acxa said as she placed a hand on his shoulder, Matt and Rolo stepping in between the prince and the boy. Luckily, the boy took the hint and backed off. "Just stop," Acxa said as Lance went to pull away from her.

"Why?" Lance asked in a mix of confusion and frustration.

"This isn't a parade, it's the Isle," Acxa said with a sigh.

"Keep your hands in your pockets and lets just stay low key," Rolo said as he gestured to the princes' pockets.

"You either slouch or strut," Matt chimed in as his own figure was slouched a little bit as an example.

"And never ever smile," Axca said as she pulled his smile off his face.

"Okay," Lance said with a nod of his head. "Thank-"

"No," Axca said as she lightly slapped his shoulder. "No thank you's, and drop the please to, "Axca said with a sigh. "Just..chill."

"_Let me tell you something you can really trust_

_Everybody's got a wicked side_

_I know you think that you could never be like us_

_Watch and learn so you can get it right_"

Lance nodded and backed up as the trio showed him what he was supposed to do to blend in. After all, he was an outsider.

"_You need to drag your feet_

_You need to nod your head_

_You need to lean back_

_Slip through the cracks_

_You need to not care_"

"_Uh, you need to not stare_," Matt said as he tilted Lance's head down, his eyes now meeting the concrete ground.

"_You need a whole lotta help_," Rolo sang as he pulled Lance's wallet out of his back pocket.

"_You need to not be yourself_," Axca said as she pointed to his wallet with a sigh. Lance gave Rolo a soft glare before sticking his wallet back into his pocket.

"_You wanna be cool_

_Let me show you how_

_Need to break the rules_

_I could show you how_

_And once you catch this feeling_

_Yeah, once you catch this feeling_

_You'll be chillin', chillin', oh_

_Chillin' like a villain _**_(chillin')_**

_Chillin' like a villain _**_(chillin')_**

_Chillin' like a villain _**_(hey)_**

_Chillin' like a, chillin' like a _**_(hey)_**_, villain_"

As they continued on to the "secret" hideout, Lance got distracted by a man with a trenchcoat selling trinkets and gadgets.

"_You draw attention when you act like that_

_Let us teach you how to disappear_"

Axca rolled her eyes and pulled him away from the man, however, not before he grabbed a pair of sunglasses, without her seeing. The trio then jumped onto the railings behind Lance, which surprised Lance with how balanced they were.

"_You look like you would lose a fight to an alley cat_

_You gotta be wrong to get it right 'round here_"

Lance watched again as the trio showed him more ways to blend in, making sure to make mental notes.

"_You need to watch your back_

_You need to creep around_

_You need to slide real smooth_

_Don't make a sound_

_And if you want it, take it_

_And if you can't take it, break it_

_If you care about your health_"

Lance went to copy the "break it" move but ended up falling down, a part of his clumsy side showing through. Something the villain kids didn't really have.

"_Seriously, you need to not be yourself_," Axca said as she pulled Lance back and the four sat on the railings.

"_You wanna be cool?_

_Let me show you how_

_Need to break the rules_

_I can show you how_

_And once you catch this feeling_

_Yeah, once you catch this feeling_

_You'll be chillin', chillin', oh_

_Chillin' like a villain _**_(chillin')_**

_Chillin' like a villain _**_(chillin')_**

_Chillin' like_"

The group headed off the railings and back in the direction they needed to go. Lance starting to get the hang of the dance they were doing.

"_I really wanna be bad a lot_

_And I'm giving it my best shot_

_But it's hard being what I'm not_"

"_Well, if you don't, you're gonna get us caught_," Matt pointed out to which Axca and Rolo nodded in agreement.

"_He's right, we gotta stay low-key_

_Now show us how bad you can be_," Axca said to which Lance smiled.

"_Like this? _**_(yeah, yeah, yeah)_**

_Like this? _**_(yeah, yeah)_**

_Oh yeah, I think I got this_

_Let's go, I'm ready to rock this_," Lance pulled out Rolo's wallet, Matt's phone, and the sunglasses he took from the man earlier.

"_And I ain't gonna thank you for your help_

_I think I found the worst in myself_"

The four shared a smile before they headed down the alley which led to the "secret" hideout where Keith was.

"_You wanna be cool?_

_Let me show you how_

_Need to break the rules_

_I can show you how_

_And once you catch this feeling_

_Yeah, once you catch this feeling_

_You'll be chillin', chillin', oh_

_Chillin' like a villain _**_(chillin')_**

_Chillin' like a villain _**_(chillin')_**

_Chillin' like a villain _**_(chillin')_**

_Chillin' like a villain _**_(chillin')_**

_Chillin' like a villain_"

As Lance was showing off his newly acquired dance moves while the trio clapped for him, he didn't notice Janka running who ran into him.

"Hey man, hey," Janka said with a smile on his face. "Hey I know you,": Janka said as he caught a glimpse of Lance's face as the trio walked up.

"No, don't know you man," Lance said as he turned to hide his face.

"Uhhh, yeah you do," Janka said with a scoff. "Come on, really?" Janka asked to which Lance shook his head. It was then that Janka noticed the poster behind the group. "Wait, you're King Lance."

"Gotta go!" Matt called out as the trio pulled Lance away.

"And you're Axca, Rolo, and Matt, hey guys," Janka called out but the group was already gone. "Zethrid's gonna love this," Janka said with a smile as he ran off to the tell Zethrid.

* * *

"Come on," Rolo said as he grabbed a rock and threw it at the sign, Lance winced at the sound but noticed how the gate blocking the stairs opened up.

"Wish me luck I guess," Lance said as he slowly started to head up the stairs.

"All the way up," Rolo said as he pointed up. Lance nodded and continued up the stairs.

"Good luck," Axca called, as Lance kept climbing, the trio stood outside to guard the area. The last thing they wanted was anyone interfering.

* * *

When Lance reached the top, he heard the sound of spray paint being sprayed. He took in the hideout he was in. Each section of the large room had a different area for each kid. In the middle was decorated for everyone. As he headed more in, he found Keith on top of two boxes, spray painting a wall.

"At least I don't see a picture of me with horns and a pitchfork," Lance said which made Keith jump and turn quickly, his violet eyes wide in surprise.

"Lance, " Keith said in shock and surprise. His hands starting to shake. Lance started to walk towards him but was stopped when Keith put his hands up in a "stop" sign.

"Keith I'm so sorry about our fight," Lance said with a soft sigh. "It was all my fault," Lance said as he dug into his pocket for something. "Please come home," Lance said as he pulled out his ring and held it out to Keith.

"Lance," Keith said with a sigh as he stepped off the boxes and put the spray can down. "I am home," Keith said as he slowly walked over.

"I uh, brought the limo," Lance said with a soft smile." It's a sweet ride."

"I don't fit in there Lance, I never did," Keith said with a shake of his head. "I really gave it my best shot.."

"I know that but-"

"But if you think that I can change, I think you're wrong."

"Then I'll change," Lance said with a smile. "I'll skip school, have more fun, you know I'll blow off some of my responsibilities."

"No," Keith said with a shake of his head. "See, I'm such a terrible influence," Keith said with a sigh. "It's only a matter of time before Altea turns its back of me but turn its back on you."

"Don't give up on us Keith," Lance said as he pulled Keith's hand towards him and laid his ring in his hand. "The people love you," Lance said as he felt Keith's hand shake. "I love you."

"Lance…"

"Don't you love me?"

Keith held the ring in his hands for a few moments. A bittersweet smile on his face as he remembered what it was like the first time Lance put the ring on his finger as tears filled his eyes. He took a shaky breath before placing the ring back into Lance's hand and closing his hand.

"I have to take myself out of the picture," Keith said as he blinked back his tears. "It's what is best for you and what's best for Altea."

"Keith please," Lance said but Keith shook his head and backed up.

"No," Keith said with a shake of his head. "I can't do this," Keith said as he turned and picked the spray can back up. "You should go Lance," Keith said as he climbed back onto the boxes.

"Keith..."

"Lance, please go," Keith said as more tears filled his eyes.

Lance nodded softly and nodded his head. As he left back down the stairs, Keith allowed his tears to fall down his cheeks.

* * *

The trio turned as they heard Lance walking back down the stairs.

"So?" Acxa asked, she expected to see Keith following behind, but that didn't happen. "Where's Keith?" she asked as the gate closed behind Lance.

"She's not coming back," Lance said as he wiped a tear sliding down his cheek.

"What?" Acxa asked with wide eyes. Lance shook his head and walked off (unknown to the other teens).

"You should talk to him," Matt said, Rolo nodding in agreement. Acxa nodded and headed over to where the communication device was.

"Keith?" Acxa asked but received no reply. "Keith it's Acxa, let me just talk to you for a second."

Keith huffed as he walked over to the communication device and pushed the button on the panel.

"Keith come on."

"GO AWAY!" Keith yelled and stepped away from the panel, wiping the tears he still had on his cheeks away.

"Let's give him a couple of hours to cool off," Rolo said as he gently pulled Acxa away from the device. Acxa nodded and that was when Matt noticed Lance was missing.

"Guys, where's Lance?" Matt asked which made Acxa and Rolo start to panic.

"Lance?" Acxa asked in a low tone as a shadowed figure approached them. "Lance!" Acxa called out louder, they mistook the figure for Lance.

"Lance man, don't scare us like that," Rolo said with a relieved sigh.

"Don't scare you?" a voice called out as the shadowy figure stepped into the light. However, it was not Lance. "That's my specialty though," the figure said with a smile.

"Ezor," Acxa growled out with a glare.

"What did you do with Lance?" Matt asked to which Ezor's smile grew. "Oh, well we kidnapped him of course, and if you want to see him again, Keith will come to the shop tonight," Ezor said as she pointed up to "hidden" staircase. "Alone, Zethrid wants a little visit.

Ezor sent a wink towards the trio before heading off, whistling the tune of the song that the four had sung earlier.

"We should tell Keith," Rolo said with a sigh.

"He's not gonna be happy," Matt pointed out with a shake of his head.

"He deserves to know," Acxa said with a soft sigh.

"Okay, but one problem," Matt started to say as he pointed up to the staircase. "Keith won't let us in, he can lock the gate from up there."

"Then we climb," Rolo said as he started to climb up the side of the building, Acxa and Matt following after.

* * *

Apoligizes for taking so long for this chapter, school has been busy and I just got my first cold of the fall season, so yay. This one is a little shorter than the other but I really wanted this chapter posted.

Anyways, enjoy!


	8. Space Between

"If you guys never brought him here in the first place this never would have happened," Keith said as he lightly glared at his friends who all had guilty looks on their faces. "What were you thinking!?" Keith yelled, his eyes glowing yellow for a second before returning to normal.

"He was gonna come with or without us," Axca said with a frown. "We just wanted to protect him."

"Yeah and we completely blew it guys," Matt said as he ran his hands through his hair in frustration.

"Alright," Rolo said raising his voice. Stopping the arguments at once. "So what do we do?"

"We are not doing anything," Keith said as he sighed and pulled his jacket on. "This is between Zethrid and me."

"Woah, woah, woah, Keith," Matt said as he stopped Keith before he could zipper his jacket up. "You're still gonna have to go through Ezor and her merry bunch."

"Yeah you're gonna need us," Rolo said, Keith sighed softly and shook his head.

"Zethrid said to come alone," Keith said as he fixed his gloves.

"Keith come on," Axca started to say but was stopped by Matt.

"She said to come alone, we don't want to endanger Lance anymore than we already have."

"You're right," Acxa said with a sigh.

"Well I know one thing," Matt said as he sat down on the couch. "I'm not going anywhere."

"We'll be here when you get back," Rolo said as he sat down next to Matt.

* * *

Meanwhile, down at the restaurant, Zethrid was handing out orders to tables. She slammed a tray down on a table and proceeded to walk away, however, she was stopped by the lady who proceeded to pull a "Karen" and get angry at Zethrid.

"Hey! I wanted the fried clam!" the lady yelled. Zethrid rolled her eyes and turned towards the lady.

"And I wanted my own planet," Zethrid said with a harsh glare to the lady. "Life ain't fair!" with that, Zethrid walked away and the lady grudgingly ate her meal.

At that moment, Keith walked in and waited until Zethrid noticed he was there. As she handed out another order, Zethrid glanced up and a smirk landed on her face.

"I'm baack," Keith sang in a sing-song voice.

"Loser, party of one, right this way please," Zethrid said as she motioned to an empty table. Keith sent Zethrid a smirk and sat down at the table, after flipping the chair around so its back was against the table.

"Place still stinks," Keith said as the smell of fish, and ocean that had grown over the years hit him hard.

"Oh sorry we're down a butler today," Zethrid said with a roll of her eyes. "Your Highness," Zethrid said which gained chuckles from the customers who were watching the pair like hawks.

"Where is he?" Keith asked getting right to the point. He came here for one reason. To get Lance back.

"You know I dreamed of this," Zethrid said as she pulled the apron off from around her waist and threw it on the ground. "You wanting something from me and me watching you squirm like a worm on a hook."

"I'm so very flattered that you dream of me," Keith said as he batted his eyelashes, knowing exactly who Zethrid dreams about in her dreams. "I haven't given you a thought since you left."

"Obviously," Zethrid said as she scoffed and rolled her eyes. "You have your perfect little life don't you?" Keith didn't react as Zethrid leaned in close and glared at him. "Doesn't he have the perfect little life?" Zethrid called out to the pirates who all cheered in response. "And we're twenty years into a garbage strike."

"Listen if you have some sort of score to settle with me game on," Keith said as he glared right into Zethrid's eyes. "I see no reason to drag Lance into this rivalry."

"It may be a teeny tiny bit unnecessary, but seeing you squirm is so much fun," Zethrid said as she sat down across from Keith. "Here's the deal…"

"Just like your mother, always a catch," Keith said with a smirk knowing her mother was a soft spot for Zethrid.

"If you win, Lance is free to go," Zethrid said as she placed her arm on the table, Keith could see what game she was playing. Arm wrestle. Keith rolled his eyes and places his arm on the table as well. "Don't you wanna know what I get if I win?"

"Still dreaming I see," Keith said as their hands connected, the pirates getting out of their seats in anticipation for the match.

"Last I checked, your mother thought she had her dream all planned out to," Zethrid said which made Keith falter for a moment. "How'd that work out for her again?"

"On three."

"One."

"Two."

"_Three_."

"You know that whole Lord of the Court act, ugh, never bought it for a second," Zethrid said with a roll of her eyes, never letting her grip falter. "You can stick a crown on a villain but you're still a villain."

"And you can slap a pirate hat on but you're still Shrimpy," Keith chuckled as Zethrid faltered for a second, her anger kicking in. By now, everyone could see Keith was winning. His eyes glowed yellow and he smirked as he could feel Zethrid's grip faltering and her hands starting to fall.

"If I win, you bring me Fairy Godmother Shay's wand," Keith's eyes widened when he heard the deal and his eyes stopped glowing. The chance allowed Zethrid to push back and for Keith's hand to hit the table. The pirates all cheering as Zethrid had won. "Now if you want Lance back, bring me back the wand to my ship tomorrow at noon sharp. And if you blab, you can kiss Lancey goodbye."

* * *

"There's no way we're gonna give Zethrid the wand," Axca said as Keith just finished telling the trio what Zethrid wanted in exchange for Lance. "She'll destroy Altea."

"Zethrid doesn't get the want and Lance is toast," Matt chimed in with a sigh.

"So we're gonna give Zethrid of all people the wand?" Axca asked as Keith paced back and forth trying to figure out a plan.

"Wait, you guys!" Keith cried out stopping the conversation. "You're 3D printer."

"A phony wand!" Matt exclaimed with a smile. "Genius!"

"The second Zethrid tests the wand, she'll know it's fake," Axca chimed in.

"Okay, so we just get Lance out really fast," Keith said with a sigh. "We need some kind of diversion."

"Smoke bombs," Rolo chimed in as the idea hit him.

"That's perfect, I can get the chemicals from the hair salon that could work," Axca said as he headed over to Keith and inspected his hair in awe. "Oh, and sick hair by the way, Sandra really stepped up her game."

"She would have if it was her that did it," Keith said with a smirk.

"If she didn't, who did?" Axca asked.

"Florona did."

"Shut up, she did?"

"Umm hello?" Matt asked stopping the conversation before they continued. The two got the hint and started to gather their stuff to head over to the shop.

"Right," Axca said as she pulled her jacket on.

"Matt, Rolo, you guys meet us at Pirate's Bay no later than noon," Keith said to which Matt and Rolo nodded. "And guys? Losing. Not an option. Cause we're rotten."

"_To the core_."

* * *

Keith and Axca walked in and found Florona sitting at the desk, a glue gun on the table and she worked on making jewelry. Something she and Axca spent loads of time doing with each other when Axca lived on the Isle. Axca motioned for Keith to be quiet as she quietly padded over and knelt down beside Florona. Florona stopped what she was doing and slowly turned to see who had kneeled beside her.

"Axca?" she asked slowly before a smile grew on her face and she stood up and hugged the girl who acted as her big sister. "Axca! You came back!"

"I did!" Axca exclaimed with a smile as she hugged the small teen.

"Is it all like we imagined? Do they really have closets you can walk into? Have you been to a real swimming pool? What does ice cream taste like?"

"It's cold and sweet, and if you eat too much it gives you a headache," Axca said with a smile.

"Really?"

"Yep."

"Oh! I saved your sketchbook for you," Florona said as she headed to a cupboard and pulled out a dark blue book.

"Oh my gosh!" Axca said as she sat down on the chair and opened it up. Keith and Florona leaning over her shoulder. "I made this dress out of an old curtain and safety pins."

"It reminds me of the dress you made for Lance's coronation," Florona said with a smile.

"You were totally right Florona this was totally inspirational for me," Axca said as he flipped through a few more pages. Keith took the opportunity to grab some gloves and a bowl to make the smoke bombs with.

"I knew it! You can take the villain kid out of the Isle but you can't take the Isle out of the villain kid."

"Is this too much? Or is this fabulous?" Axca asked as she held up a plain bracelet and a red jewel with a crown attached. She was trying to find a way to distract herself from crying, she wanted so desperately to take Florona with her.

"Hang me the glue gun," Florona said with a smile as she and Axca got to work gluing the jewel on while Keith got to work grabbing the rest of what they needed for the smoke bombs.

* * *

Matt and Rolo had just gotten outside of their room when Bae-Bae walked up to Matt.

"I'm sorry I'm so late Bae-Bae, Lance got captured," Matt said as he picked the dog up and ran his fingers through his fur.

"Why is our door open?" Rolo said as he noticed the open door. The pair shared a look before heading inside the room. Only to find Lotor.

"You've got to be kidding me," Matt said as he put Bae-Bae back on the ground and the dog ran to Matt's bed and sat down on the dog bed.

"I knocked," Lotor said with a shrug of his shoulders as he turned to see an angry Matt and Rolo. Rolo sighed and walked up to Lotor and held his hand out. Lotor sighed and handed the key he had made to their room over to Rolo.

"What is that?" Rolo said as he noticed the figurine inside their printer.

"It's a uh, Lotor action figure," Lotor said as he pulled the figure out with a soft chuckle. "Minus the head and gorgeous hair."

"Sounds like an improvement," Matt said with a forced smile. "Excuse me," he said as he and Rolo pushed past Lotor.

"Why are you making Fairy Godmother Shay's wand?" Lotor asked as he noticed what was on Rolo's phone screen.

"Why are we making her wand Rolo?" Matt asked, unaware that Pidge had walked by and had heard their conversation.

"Because um….." Rolo trailed off as he tried to think of an excuse that wouldn't give it away.

"Lance has been captured," Bae-Bae said which made the trio (plus Pidge) look to him in shock.

"What!?" Lotor exclaimed with wide eyes. "Bae-Bae can talk?"

"I was stalling!" Matt exclaimed as he glared towards the fog.

"I thought you forgot!"

"Don't tell anyone," Rolo said as he smacked Lotor's shoulder. "Lance's life depends on it."

"Really?" Lotor said with sudden interest. Meanwhile, Pidge had headed off towards the front door where she would wait for the pair to head back. "So if something were to happen, you know what I'm saying?"

"Something bad we get it," Matt said with an annoyed nod.

"Who do you think would be in line to be king?"

"Is it me or is that really poor taste?" Rolo asked which made a smile grow on Matt's face. Rolo sighed and grabbed Lotor's arm, slamming the door on his face before the other could say anything.

"Thank you Rolo," Matt said as he hit print on his phone.

* * *

"Got it?" Axca asked as Keith slowly pulled the nozzle out of the glove.

"Yeah, I got it," Keith asked as he shut the machine off and put the nozzle down.

"And that makes five smoke bombs," Axca said as she tied the glove up.

"That should be enough right?" Keith asked as he placed the bomb with the others.

"Yeah," Axca said with a sigh. "Keith, how amazing would this look with my shredded tee and my leather purse?" Axca asked as she held up a headband with jewels on it.

"Very amazing," Keith said with a smile as he knew exactly what outfit Axca was imagining.

"Take it," Florona said as he stood up, she had heard the conversation and started gathering up her crafts. "Take a bunch."

"Oh my gosh, Florona," Axca said with a smile as she held out her purse and allowed Florona to fill it with bracelets, headpieces, and more. "Thank you!" Axca exclaimed with a smile.

"It would make me so happy to know that you were wearing something of mind in Altea!" Florona said with a smile. "Almost like me being there myself." That was enough for Axca to pull the girl into a tight hug.

"I wish I could take you with me."

"At least one of us had our dream from true, right?" Florona said as Keith finished placing the bombs inside Axca's bag.

"Yeah," Axca said with a nod, a frown on her face.

"Axca we gotta go," Keith said as he zipped up Axca's bag.

"Okay," Axca said as he gave Florona one last hug and Florona headed back to her table to continue making crafts. Axca watched her sadly and Keith placed a hand on her shoulder.

"She's gonna be okay," Keith said with a soft smile.

"Yeah," Axca said with a nod. "But she could be soo much more."

"Let's go," Keith said as he wrapped his arm around Axca's with a smile. Axca nodded and the pair exited the shop and headed back towards the hangout.

* * *

"That one was epic, that went on for actual days," Keith said as they recounted a memory from years ago.

"Like it mattered right?" Axca said with a smile. "And it will be undone by…"

"_True Love's Kiss, works every time_," the pair said in unison before bursting into laughter.

"I really thought that's what you and Lance had," Axca said with a frown. "Do you wanna walk about it?"

"I'm not coming back Axca, "Keith said with a frown. "I can't, I really tried to tell you," Keith said as they reached the entrance. "I saw the way your face lit up when we walked through those dorm rooms for the first time and I couldn't spoil that for you."

"If you're staying, I'm staying," Axca said which made Keith shake his head.

"No, Axca you are an Altean girl," Keith said with a smile. "And I'm and will always be, the boy from the Isle." Keith swiftly picked up a rock and threw it at the sign, triggering the entrance to open. The pair chuckled and headed up the stairs, the entrance closing behind them.

"_I didn't know what you were going through_

_I thought that you were fine_

_What did you have to hide?_"

Axca said as she placed her bag down and turned to Keith with a frown.

"_I didn't want to let you down_

_But the truth is out_

_It's tearing me apart, not listening to my heart_"

"_I really had to go_" Keith sang with a frown.

"_And I would never stop you_" Axca sang as he placed a hand on Keith's shoulder.

"_Even though we've changed_" Keith sang with a smile.

"_Nothing has to change_" Axca sang with a matching smile.

"_And you can find me in the space between_

_Where two worlds come to meet_

_I'll never be out of reach_

_'Cause you're a part of me so you can find me in the space between_

_You'll never be alone_

_No matter where you go_

_We can meet in the space between_"

The pair shared a chuckle before grabbing their bags and heading up to the hangout.

"_There are no words left to say_" Keith sang with a shake of his head.

"_I know you gotta find your place_" Axca sang with a nod of her head.

"_But this is not the end_" Keith sang with as their hands connected.

"_You're part of who I am_" Axca sang as memories flooded through their heads. They've always been the closest of the group and it hurt that much more.

"_Even if we're worlds apart_

_You're still in my heart_

_It will always be you and me, yeah_

_You can find me in the space between_

_Where two worlds come to meet_

_I'll never be out of reach _**_(I'll never be out of reach)_**

_'Cause you're a part of me so you can find me in the space between_

_You'll never be alone_

_No matter where you go_

_We can meet in the space between_

_Yeah, no matter where you go_

_No matter where you go_

_We can meet in the space between_"

* * *

Meanwhile, back at school, Matt and Rolo had fallen asleep. They hadn't noticed that the wand was finished. The printer made a few beeping sounds, signaling that the wand was ready. Rolo opened his eyes and quickly got to work waking Matt up.

"Matt!" Rolo called out as he stood up out of his chair.

"Hmm? What?" Matt asked as he yawned and opened his eyes. His eyes widened when he saw that the wand was done.

"Not bad," Rolo said as he took the wand out of the printer.

"Yeah," Matt said with a nod of his head.

"Let's go," the pair said with a nod and headed towards the door.

"Guys what about me?" Bae-Bae exclaimed from the bed.

"No Bae-Bae, you stay here, I'm serious," Matt said as Bae-Bae whimpered and laid down on the bed.

* * *

"Hey guys, have you seen Axca?" Narti asked as she walked up to the pair, Matt quickly hiding the wand behind him.

"Uhh…..she…..went camping," Matt said to which Rolo nodded in agreement.

"Axca…"I wanna live in a castle"...sleeping on the ground with no place to plug in a hairdryer?" Narti asked in confusion.

"You know how spontaneous she is," Rolo said with a smile. "Anyways, later Narti!" Narti rolled her eyes and headed inside. Matt and Rolo turned and jumped out of their skin when Pidge blocked their way, dressed in a pair of black cargo pants, a dark green shirt, and a black jacket, and had a pack of sword attached to her back.

"I'm coming with you guys," she said as she fixed her glasses.

"What? We don't need swords at the….Waffle Hut," Rolo said with a nervous laugh.

"You're going to Isle to rescue Lance," Pidge said with a roll of her eyes. "Look, it's either you take me or I'm going to have to tell Fairy Godmother Shay."

"All right fine, but we gave go," Matt said with a sigh. "Like now." Pidge smiled and followed after the boys as they headed back to the limo.

* * *

Notes:

Hey guys, been a while since I updated. Schools wrapping up next week and then I'll be free to write until the next semester in January.

I also wanted to let you guys know I'll be doing Klancemas 2019 this year. I never got to finish Klancemas 2018 because the show ended and I got depressed over it. But this year is a new start and I'm excited to do it again. you can find out more info about Klancemas 2019 on Tumblr by checking out the page monthlyklance or by searching Klancemas 2019 on Tumblr.


	9. It's Goin' Down

The next day, about an hour until noon, the docks were quite busy in excitement for the trade-off. Lance was aboard Zethrid's ship where he had been kept below decks since her crew kidnapped him, except this time he was tied to the mast. Rope tied his wrists behind his back, his ankles to the mast, and his upper arms to the mast. Ezor stepped up beside him, her dagger in her hands as she gave Lance a smirk.

"How's it feel to be a king now, eh?" Ezor said before Zethrid walked up and pushed her away with a roll of her eyes.

"Give it a rest Ezor," Zethrid said with a soft glare, Ezor huffed and sat down on the edge of the ship, barking orders at the crew. "We don't wanna damage the goods."

"You said that I could hook him," Ezor said with a glare towards Zethrid.

"I said, at noon you could," Zethrid barked which shut Ezor up.

"You better hope your little boyfriend comes through with his end of the bargain," Zethrid said with a smirk towards Lance.

"Well, he's not my boyfriend anymore," Lance said with a soft sigh.

"Leave us alone for a few minutes Ezor," Zethrid said, Ezor huffed and walked away, barking more orders at the crew as she headed to the bow.

"I get that you don't deserve this," Lance said once Ezor was out of earshot. Zethrid chuckled and shook her head.

"Yeah," she said, a frown replacing her smile. "This island is a prison, thanks to your father," she said with a shake of her head. "And don't pretend to look out for me, because no one's looking out for me," Zethrid said as she slowly shook her head. "It's just me."

"So this isn't your Mom's plan?" Lance asked which Zethrid chuckled softly and shook her head. "Isn't that her necklace?" Lance asked as he motioned to the dark purple seashell necklace around Zethrid's neck.

"My mom doesn't care about me either," Zethrid said made a frown grow on Lance's face.

"Well, not unless she needs someone for the night shift."

"Ouch," Lance said with made Zethrid send a glare towards him.

"I don't need your pity," Zethrid said which Lance nodded in agreement.

"No you most certainly don't," Lance said as he glanced around at the people working on the docks and on the ship. "You're very resourceful."

"Alright," Zethrid said with a chuckle. "So let's trash talk Keith."

"I'd rather talk about you."

"Funny and a gentlemen I see," Zethid said as she rolled her eyes. "I really hope I don't have to feed you to the fishes."

"Or you don't, set me free and we'll go back together," Lance said which made Zethrid freeze mid-step. She turned and faced Lance with a surprised look on her face.

"Oh so now I get an invite," she said as she softly glared at the king. "Gee, I wonder why."

"Well, even if I don't ask you'll tell me, so lay it on me," Lance said which made Zethrid sigh.

"When you brought Keith, Rolo, Axca, and Matt to Altea. That's as mad as I've ever been," Zethrid said as she pulled off her pirate hat and tossed it on the desk behind her. "And trust me, I've been plenty mad."

"I've never thought of it like that before," Lance said as he took in what Zethrid told him. "That the people who didn't get picked were hurt like you were."

"Yeah well, they were," Zethrid said as she turned back to Lance with a heated glare.

"My plan was to start with four kids and bring people over, I guess I was busy being king, no that's sound lame," Lance said with a shake of his head.

"Yeah it does," Zethrid said as her glare softened.

"I'm so sorry," Lance said which made Zethrid look at him in surprise. "You're a leader Zethrid, so am I, come to Altea and be part of the solution."

"Me? Part of your solution?" Zethrid asked to which Lance nodded. Zethrid smiled and shook her head. "No thanks _Your Highness_, I don't need you," Zethrid said as she bent over and picked her pirate hat back up. "I'm gonna get there on my own."

* * *

"I'll get the swords," Rolo said as he exited the driver's seat.

"Gotcha," Pidge said as she climbed out of the passenger's seat.

"Pidge?" Keith asked as he and Axca walked up to the limo. "What are you doing here?"

"I made them bring me," Pidge said with a smile as Matt joined them.

"I'm just glad you're here, we could use the help."

"Welcome to the Isle I guess," Axca said with a smile. Pidge nodded.

"Bae-Bae?" Rolo asked as he opened the trunk to get the swords, only to find Bae-Bae hiding underneath a blanket. Matt ran over and his eyes widened upon seeing the dog.

"I told you to stay back at school," Matt said as he uncovered Bae-Bae from the blanket.

"Yeah, I flunked obedience class," Bae-Bae said which made Matt and Rolo sigh.

"Great, and he can still talk," Rolo said with a roll of his eyes.

"You're lucky I love you," Matt said as he picked Bae-Bae up.

"Let me see the wand," Keith said as the trio joined them. Matt handed over the wand and Keith examined it. "Perfect replica, hopefully, Zethrid will take it."

"It's noon," Rolo said as he checked the watch on his wrist.

"Alright, are we ready?" Keith asked.

"Yeah," Axca said as she picked up the backpack filled with smoke bombs.

"Let's do this," Keith said and he led the group through the tunnel towards the docks.

"Stay," Matt said as he turned to Bae-Bae who groaned and sat down. "I mean it this time."

* * *

As soon as they entered the docks, Janka noticed them from where he was standing in the crows' nest.

"Hey guys, they're here!" Zethrid turned and a smile formed on her face, she motioned to Ezor to get Lance into place and her crew got into position.

"_Huh, let's get this party started_

_I swear I'm cold-hearted_

_There's no negotiation_

_I'm not here for debatin'_

_You need some motivation?_

_Just look at Lance's face_

_Then ask yourself how long you think I'll remain patient_

_I'll throw him overboard and let him swim with killer sharks_

_You either hand over the wand or he'll be ripped apart_"

Keith looked over at Lance who was standing on the plank with Ezor behind him, her dagger in her hands. He turned back to Zethrid, a smirk on his face.

"_Now, let's all just be smart_

_Although for you that must be hard_

_You'll get your wand_

_No one has to come to any harm_

_Don't try to intimidate_

_Your bark is much worse than your bite_

_Who's the baddest of them all?_

_I guess we're finding out tonight_"

Zethrid's crew backed her up as they sang, smiles on their faces, as if they knew Keith would crumble and give in.

"_Let's go, bring it on_

_Better give us what we want_

_It's the wand for the crown_

_If you don't, it's going down_"

Keith rolled his eyes and he and the others sang back as if saying, "we won't back down".

"_Let's go, make your move_

_Peace or war, it's up to you_

_Give him up and do it now_

_If you don't, it's going down_"

Zethrid smirked and pulled her sword out, her crew following after.

"_We want the wand_

_Or else the king is gone_

_Your time is running out_

_You should really watch your mouth_"

Keith sang back as he kept his eyes on Lance, Ezor shaking her dagger in front of the king, taunting Keith.

"_Let's go, pound for pound_

_We're prepared to stand our ground_

_Put your swords up, put 'em up_

_It's going down_

_Yo-ho, ho-oh, oh-oh, make the trade_

_Yo-ho, ho-oh, oh-oh, or walk the plank_

_Yo-ho, ho-oh, oh-oh, make the trade_

_Yo-ho, ho-oh, oh-oh, or walk the plank_"

Keith watched as Ezor spun Lance around. Each time she did, he was more worried he would fall off, seeing as his arms and ankles were tied together.

"_Ok, look, this is not a conversation_

_It's a do-or-die situation_

_If you don't give me back the king_

_I'll have no hesitation_

_I'll serve you right here_

_And I don't need a reservation_

_That way your whole pirate crew can have a demonstration_

_Release him now, and we can go our separate ways_

_Unless you wanna deal with me and the VK's_"

Keith walked up to the platform where Zethrid was standing and stared at her in the eyes, his eyes glowing yellow for a split second before flashing back to violet.

"_So that's your big speech, huh?_

_An empty ultimatum?_"

Zethrid turned to Ezor with a smile and the other girl picked up, a smile on her face.

"_All it takes is one swing and I'll humiliate him_

_Matter of fact, make one wrong move and I'll debilitate him_

_And if he even starts to slip, I'll eliminate him_

_All it takes is one wrong look and I'll-_"

"_Ezor! We get it. Chill_," Zethrid said as she pushed the girl awake. Ezor sent a wink towards Keith as she headed back to Lance. Knowing how much this pained Keith.

"_Let's go, bring it on_

_Better give us what we want_

_It's the wand for the crown_

_If you don't, it's going down_"

The tension was building, the other pirates on the dock were getting rowdy which added to the tension between the two groups.

"_Let's go, make your move_

_Peace or war, it's up to you_

_Give him up and do it now_

_If you don't, it's going down_

_We want the wand_

_Or else the king is gone_

_Your time is running out_

_You should really watch your mouth_

_Let's go, pound for pound_

_We're prepared to stand our ground_

_Put your swords up, put 'em up_

_It's going down_"

Keith turned to Matt and motioned for the wand. Matt nodded and handed the wand over. Keith started walking towards Zethrid who met him halfway for the trade. However, Lance called out and stopped them.

"_Hey, we don't have to choose_

_We don't have to light the fuse_

_Keith, whatever you do, it's gonna be a lose-lose_

_There's gotta be a better way_"

Lance could see Keith was fighting in himself to hand over the wand or listen to Lance. Lance turned to Zethrid who was watching him with question.

"_Zethrid, I promise I'll give you your chance_

_You'll have your say_"

Zethrid rolled her eyes and pulled her sword out, pointing it to the king before pointing it to the sky.

"_Silly king! You? Give me?_

_You're gonna give me a chance?_

_Well, not a chance_"

Zethrid's crew laughed as she rejected Lance's proposal. She turned to Keith and motioned to the wand in his hand.

"_Yo-ho, ho-oh, oh-oh, make the trade_

_Yo-ho, ho-oh, oh-oh, or walk the plank_

_Yo-ho, ho-oh, oh-oh, make the trade_

_Yo-ho, ho-oh, oh-oh, or walk the plank_"

Keith sighed and held the wand out for Zethrid to take. However, before he did, Zethrid stopped him.

"Hold up," she said, stopping Keith. "It's too easy."

"I knew there was a catch with you," Keith said with a glare.

"Why don't you give it a test drive?" Zethrid asked, her crew agreeing with her. "We wanna see it work first."

"We're doomed," Matt said to Axca who noticed Bae-Bae walk up above them. She poked Matt and motioned to the dog, Matt nodded and waited to somehow tell Keith.

"And nothing too big, or else Lance here is fish bait," Zethrid said. Keith turned to his friends, desperately looking for a "spell" to do so to show that the wand was real. Matt motioned towards Bae-Bae and Keith followed him, a smile forming.

"_Although it seems absurd, turn your bark into a word_," Keith said with a wave of the wand. However, Bae-Bae didn't talk and Zethrid was growing impatient. Keith turned back to Bae-Bae and glared at him. "Talk. Dog."

"Does this vest make me look fat?" Bae-Bae asked. The crew laughing and cheering for the wand worked.

"Give me the wand!" Zethrid demanded holding her hand out.

"Give me Lance!" Keith snapped back, his eyes flashing yellow. He didn't miss the flinch Zethrid gave.

"Ezor, bring him over," Zethrid said. Ezor nodded and dragged Lance over, cutting his ankles free because she was tired of how slow he was moving, leaving his wrists tied up though. Ezor pushed him towards Zethrid and he landed on his knees. Keith gave Zethrid a knowing look and Zethrid turned to Ezor. "Cut him loose."

"Fine," Ezor said as she cut the ropes around Lance's wrists. Lance quickly grabbed onto Keith's hand but Zethrid shoved a hand down on his shoulder, keeping him down. Keith rolled his eyes and placed the wand in her hand, only then did she let go and Keith pulled Lance towards the group.

"Lance go," Keith said as he pushed the boy towards the others. "Go!"

"_BY THE POWER OF THE SEA, TEAR IT DOWN AND SET US FREE!_" Zethrid called out, holding the wand to the sky. Her crew cheered as they waited for the barrier to come down. However, it didn't. It was then that Zethrid noticed the lack of magical essence that would normally be radiating off of it.

"What's wrong now?" Ezor asked, they had all been expecting the barrier to come down and when it didn't, everyone turned towards their leader.

"It's a fake," Zethrid growled and quickly snapped it in two over her knee. She looked towards Keith and the other teens where he was still trying to push Lance back to the exit. "You do not get to win every time!" Zethrid yelled with a glare, pulling her sword out.

"Guys!" Rolo shouted, tipping over the barrel that he and Pidge hid them in when they first entered the dock. Matt quickly grabbed a smoke bomb from Axca's bag and aimed one at the pirates on the ship.

"Get 'em!" Zethrid yelled, the other pirates pulling their swords out. Matt quickly fired a smoke bomb in front of the pirates on the deck and then another at the pirates who were hanging onto the mast.

Rolo handed swords to Matt and Axca and grabbed another to Pidge as he ran to her side. Ezor swiped one to Lance who handed it to Keith and then grabbed the other sword Axca tossed at him.

The crowd quickly ran for cover as the fight began. Pirates swung down from the masts and the sound of swords clashing filled the air. Keith was fighting Zethrid, Rolo was fighting Ezor. He ended up winning by tossing her favourite dagger into the water and she ended up jumping in after it. Matt and Ezor made their way to help Lance while Rolo went to back Pidge up in her fight.

"You never know when to quit do you?" Keith asked as he stomped on Zethrid sword blade when she tried to slash at his leg. He noticed her hand reaching for the handle and snapped at her hand, her fingers barely missing the blade as she pulled back.

Keith kicked her away and turned to head to the others.

"Rolo, Pidge!" he yelled as he pushed one of the pirates away. "Go start the limo!"

"We're on it!" Pidge yelled as she and Rolo quickly ended their fight and headed back to the limo, dropping their swords off in the trunk.

Zethrid went to follow but heard Ezor call out behind her. The girl was climbing out of the water and Zethrid went to help her first mate out of the water and back onto the desk, her clothes soaking wet and her makeup smeared.

"Lance go!" Keith yelled as he pushed Lance behind him and blocked a sword that was aiming for them.

"Keith's mine," Zethrid growled as she grabbed her sword and headed up to the fight, Ezor following sword in hand.

The crowd watched from the ship as a smaller but more tense fight began. Keith against Zethrid, Lance against Ezor, and Matt and Axca covering their backs.

"_Let's go, bring it on_

_Bring it on, it's going down_

_Time is running out_

_Bring it on, it's going down_"

Axca grabbed the last smoke bomb out of her bag and tossed it to the ground, a cloud of dark purple smoke blocking the pirates' view.

"_Bring it on, it's going down_

_Time is running out_

_Bring it on, it's going down_

_Let's go, pound for pound_

_We're prepared to stand our ground_

_Put your swords up, put 'em up_

_It's going down_"

"Time to go, let's go!" Axca yelled as she grabbed Lance's wrist and Keith pushed him to the exit, Axca pulling.

"_Yo-ho, ho-oh, woah-oh, oh-oh_

_Yo-ho, ho-oh, woah-oh, oh-oh_

_Yo-ho, ho-oh, woah-oh, oh-oh_

_Yo-ho, ho-oh, woah-oh, oh-oh_"

Lance finally ran after Axca and Keith turned back just in time to see Zethrid and the pirates appear from the fading smoke. He gave Zethrid a smirk and kicked the wooden bridge that connected the exit and the dock together, the bridge falling into the ocean.

"_Zethrid, Zethrid, Zethrid, Zethrid_"

Zethrid shook her head with a heated glare and an angry snarl, anger filling her as she realized she lost the battle.

"_What's my name?_

_What's my name?_

_What's my name?_

_Say it now!_"

* * *

"You okay?" Matt asked Pidge as he was the first of the four to exit, the rest of the swords in their bag in hand.

"Yeah I'm good," Pidge said with a smile on her face. "Better than good."

"Great job Pidge!" Matt called out as he ran over to the limo and tossed the swords in, grabbing Bae-Bae right after and putting him in the back seat.

Axca was the next to exit and she and Pidge ran back to the limo, Axca tossing her sword in the trunk. Axca climbed into the back seat with Matt and Bae-Bae, Pidge stayed by the trunk waiting for Lance and Keith.

Lance exited next and turned back, noticing Keith was still standing by the other end.

"Keith!" Lance called out. Keith gave Zethrid a final smirk and ran back to the limo. The pair ran over to the limo and tossed their swords in. Pidge shut the trunk and the trio climbed into the limo. Keith and Lance in the back and Pidge in the front with Rolo.

As soon as Pidge got into the passenger's seat, Rolo drove off. The air was tense in the backseat with Keith and Lance sitting beside each other. Rolo and Pidge silently were grateful they were in the front and not in the back.

"I'm really sorry things didn't go the way you hoped they would," Lance said finally breaking the quiet.

"I mean, as long as you're safe," Keith said as he let out a sigh of relief. "That's alright."

"At least I got to see the Isle," Lance said as he unzipped his jacket and pulled off his fingerless gloves. "They're my people to, Zethrid helped me see that."

"Lance she captured you," Keith said to which Lance shook his head.

"She's an angry girl, with a bad plan," Lance said as he turned back to Keith. "That's not so different when you came to Altea Keith," he said. Keith's eyes widened and Lance immediately regretted his words. He couldn't help it, something came over him. The rest of the ride was quiet and very much awkward.

* * *

When they returned to Altea Prep, it was day and everyone was finalizing preparation for the celebration later that night.

"I'll get these back to the gym," Pidge said grabbing the bag from Rolo.

"Thanks," Rolo said with a smile. "Hey, why don't you stop by practice later?" Rolo asked.

"Why? You into breaking some rules," Pidge asked with a smirk.

"No, just an idea," Rolo said.

"Alright then, I'll be there," Pidge said as she headed to the gym, swords in hand.

"Lance there you are," Romelle said as she ran up to the group. "Cotillion's tonight," she said unlocking her IPad. "Look, this is the stained glass for Keith, he's gonna love it," she said quietly as Keith was standing near Lance.

"Do you wanna cancel," Lance asked as he turned to Keith who looked at him in surprise, Romelle mirroring his expression.

"I can come back later, but soon," Romelle said as she slowly backed away. Lance stopped her with a shake of his head.

"Do whatever you need to do," Lance whispered to Keith before heading off with Romelle.

"We need to talk," Axca said as she grabbed Keith's arm, the pair walking off leaving Matt and Rolo behind.

"Yeah," Keith said with a nod, tears pooling in his eyes.

"No," Matt said which stopped the pair in their steps. "You two are always going off in a huddle, whispering your gossipy stuff or whatever, and Rolo and I are tired of it."

"I-I'm not," Rolo said with a shake of his head, holding his hands in a surrendering position.

"We're your family to," Matt said which made Keith and Axca feel bad that they had left the other two out for so long. "We've been through a lot, together, I'm not stopping that now."

"You have a point there," Axca said with a small smile.

"Everyone sit," Matt said as he sat down on the grass, Bae-Bae jumping out his arms and laying on the grass beside him. The trio following suit. "So, how do we start this whole gossipy talk thing? I've never done it."

"Umm, well," Keith said pushing his bangs out of his eyes. "I'm a mess, I'm such a mess," Keith as his tears started pooling in his eyes again. "I mean, six months ago I was stealing candy from babies and now everybody wants me to be this Lord of the Court and I have no idea how to keep up the act."

"Then don't," Matt said with a shrug of his shoulders.

"See? This was dumb," Rolo said with a smile on his face as he started to stand back up.

"Maybe it wasn't," Axca said stopping him, Rolo sat back down and everyone turned to her. "We're always gonna be the kids from the Isle, I tried to forget I really tried," Axca said with a smile. "But, those are our roots, and we all did what we had to do to survive," Axca said as she placed a comforting hand on Keith's shoulder. "But it made us who we are, and we're never gonna be like anyone else here and that's okay."

"And we can't fake it," Matt said with a shake of his head. "No matter how hard we try."

"Yeah, you got that right," Rolo said with a nod.

"Keith, if he doesn't see the real you, then he's not the one," Matt said as Bae-Bae crawled into his lap.

"I'm gonna make some changes to your suit," Axca said turning to Keith. "And if you're up for it, but only if you're up for it, it'll be waiting for you okay?" The trio stood up and started walking off, knowing Keith needed his space to think. However, Rolo stayed behind and knelt down beside Keith once more.

"Come to Cotillion tonight alright?" Rolo asked as Keith glanced up at him. "If Lance isn't smart enough to love you for who you are and you can't stand another day, then I'll drive you back to the Isle myself," Keith nodded and Rolo stood back up and walked off to get changed for practice.

"_If only I knew what my heart was telling me_

_Don't know what I'm feeling_

_Is this just a dream?_

_Ah oh, yeah_

_If only I could read the signs in front of me_

_I could find the way to who I'm meant to be_

_Ah oh, if only_

_If only_"

* * *

Author's Note:

Hey Y'all. Been a while, I know. Apologizes for the late update, I was having trouble writing the sword fighting scene since it's a lot going on in that scene. Anyways, I managed to do it where I felt happy with it and I was able to finish the chapter. I hope you guys enjoy it!


	10. Cotillion

"Let's bring it in boys," Rolo said as he entered the training room. The group huddled around him. "Alright, you all know I come from the Isle," Rolo said which drew nods from everyone. "Things are pretty whack, but there is one thing that the isle's got on Altea," Rolo said which drew curiosity from the other team members.

"What's that?" one of the boys asked.

"If you're strong, we'll want you by our side, girl or boy," Rolo said which made Lotor step in.

"Hold on Rolo, we don't break the rules here in Altea," Lotor said which made Rolo let out a soft chuckle and pull out the rule book.

"A team shall be comprised of a captain and eight men," Rolo said with a smile on his face. Matt smiled as well knowing where he was going with this. "So uh, give it up for your new team captain," Rolo said as Pidge entered the room.

"Woah, what?" Lotor exclaimed with wide eyes. Rolo stepped aside as Pidge ran up beside him and handed her the whistle which she placed around her neck.

"Thank you," Pidge said with a smile. Rolo nodded and started clapping, the others following in suit, Lotor being the last one to start clapping. Pidge blew the whistle and stepped out of the circle.

"Drop and give me ten," Pidge said moving to stand behind Lotor. Pidge placed her left foot on Lotor's back as he did his push-ups, slowing him down quite a bit. "Pick it up Lotor," Pidge said with a smirk on her face.

"Ten!" the boys exclaimed as they finished. Pidge blew the whistle and the boys stood back up. "Okay practice is over, go get ready for Cotillion."

* * *

Narti walked up to Axca's "store" and knocked on the door.

"Come in," Axca called out as she placed the last dress on the rack.

"I have a scout badge and smores," Narti said, Axca turned to her in confusion.

"I'm sorry?"

"How could you go camping without me?" Narti asked as she closed the door behind her.

"What?" Axca asked even more confused.

"Are you seeing someone else? Its Rebecca isn't it?" Narti asked, her cheeks flushing showing her insecurity.

"Narti, Lance was captured on the Isle, we rescued Lance and saved Altea from another threat," Axca said with a soft smile.

"Soo, you're not seeing anyone else?" Narti asked to which Axca shook her head softly.

"There's only you," Axca said as she lightly kissed Narti's cheek. "Besides we have dresses to deliver, it is Cotillion Day after all," Axca said as she picked up one of the accessories that Florona had given her.

"After you," Narti said with a bow as Axca grabbed her travel kit and Narti followed her with the dresses.

* * *

"Romelle!" Matt called out as he caught sight of the girl walking fast to her next stop. However, she was on the phone and didn't hear him so he ran in front of her, stopping her. "Umm, would you go to Cotillion with me?"

"Yeah, yeah sure we're all taking a stretch carriage over at 6," Romelle said with a nod as she returned to her phone call. "No, no, the pen toppers are in the port side cabin," Romelle said with a sigh.

"No, I mean," Matt said drawing Romelle away from the person on the other line. "With me."

"Yeah, want me to swing by your room?" Romelle asked with a smile before returning to her phone call yet again. "Yeah so when you're on the boat facing left…"

"Okay, this is gonna be tricky," Matt said with a chuckle as he pulled the phone away from her ear and held her hand. "Would you, be my date for Cotillion?" Matt asked which caused Romelle's cheeks to heat up. "And if you don't absolutely hate me by the end, would you consider maybe being more than friends?"

"Like boyfriend and girlfriend where we can hold hands and we can text so I can tell you how great you are because Matt you're really really great?"

"Yeah, all that and more," Matt said with a smile. Romelle let out a squeal and pulled him into a hug. Matt was shocked for a moment by the sudden gesture but quickly hugged the girl back.

"_Romelle? Can you hear me? Hello?_" the voice said from the phone. Romelle pulled back and gave Matt a smile.

"Sorry, see you later?" Romelle asked to which Matt nodded.

"For sure," Matt said with a smile as Romelle walked off. Matt let out a sigh of relief and headed to his room to get ready.

* * *

Hours later, the boat cast off from the shore and the party started. Everyone was dancing and having a blast with the pre-party. Axca was wearing a black gown with a sheer black cape attached at the back. Her hair was pinned back with the pin that Florona had made, which everyone kept asking her about. She was dancing with Narti who had gone for more her style in a navy blue dress with a silver belt around the waist, her hair tied back and a gold necklace around her neck.

Rolo was wearing a pair of black pants, a dark grey shirt, and a crimson blazer. He was dancing with Pidge who was wearing a green romper with flowing sleeves and a train in the back with a bronze belt around her waist, she also wore small black heels (courtesy of her sister Rebecca) and a simple gold chain around her neck.

"Romelle!" Shay exclaimed with a smile as she caught sight of her daughter through the crowd. Shay was wearing a plain forest green dress with lace sleeves and a sheer green cap attached to the back of her dress, she also wore an emerald necklace and matching stud earrings. "there you are, everything looks beautiful my love."

"Thanks Mom," Romelle said with a smile. Romelle was wearing a flowy peach dress with a white bow belt around her waist. She also wore a gold heart pendant with her hair tied into a half updo. Matt gave her a smile and a shrug. He wore black pants, a white shirt, and a green blazer.

"Now, let's get to work before the sherbet melts," Shay said as she started to head back to the punch table, wand in hand.

"Mom," Romelle said, Shay turned around with a smile. "I have a date."

"A date? Really," Shay asked with a smile. She was happy that someone finally asked her daughter to be their date. "Do you have a date to?" she asked Matt with a smile.

"Yeah," Matt said with a smile as he grabbed Romelle's hands and it was then that Shay caught on.

"Oh my! Well you two go have fun, I'll handle the punch," Shay said as she headed back to the table, her smile never leaving her face.

The music stopped and the fanfare blew their horns as Coran walked up.

"The future Lord Keith," Coran announced as everyone gathered around to catch a glimpse of Keith. Keith appeared and a smile grew on Axca's face. He was wearing dark blue pants, a white shirt, and a yellow blazer, different from what Axca had him in at first. The blazer had light blue detailing on the cuffs and on the collar. His hair was tied into a braid and his bangs were combed neatly in front of his eyes.

Everyone clapped as Keith walked down the stairs and was met by Shiro and Allura. Allura was wearing a light blue dress with a white bow belt while Shiro wore black pants, a white shirt, and a blue and yellow blazer.

"Hi," Keith said with a smile as Shiro met him halfway and helped him down the stairs.

"Hi, Lance is on his way," Shiro said with a smile. "You look amazing."

"Oh, thank you," Keith said as he could feel himself shaking. Allura smiled and gently grabbed his hands.

"I know we were shocked at first, but you are exactly what Lance needs," Allura said which made Keith smile.

"And lucky for me, she doesn't go on first impressions," Shiro said which made Keith and Allura laugh. Axca walked up and guided Keith to their friends. Shiro and Allura allowed them to knowing that Keith would feel better around his friends.

"How are you feeling?" Axca asked softly as everyone bowed as Keith walked past.

"Umm, sort of feeling like I'm going to throw up," Keith said as he shakily followed Axca to their friends who gave him smiles as they bowed.

"Okay that's okay," Axca said as they stopped and turned back to the stairs to watch Lance enter. "We're right here with you," Axca said as the fanfare began again.

"King Lance," Coran said with a smile as Lance entered and started walking down the stairs slowly as the crowd cheered.

"Go get him," Axca said as she gently pushed Keith forward as Keith met Lance at the bottom of the stairs. It was silent as Lance bowed to Keith who bowed in return. Something was off though, Lance didn't seem like himself.

"Lance? What's wrong?" Keith asked as he noticed Lance's guilty face.

"Keith, I wish I had time to explain," Lance said as someone entered and the crowd gasped. Keith looked up and his eyes widened upon seeing who it was coming down the stairs.

Zethrid was dressed in a dark purple dress with ruffles on the skirt and flowing lace sleeves with a black bow around the waist. As Lance kissed her hand, Keith noticed his ring on her finger. Keith could feel his heart breaking in two as Lance and Zethid walked towards him.

"I'm sorry, it all happened so fast," Lance said with a shrug of his shoulders. "Something happened to me while I was on the Isle with Zethrid, a connection."

"What are you saying?" Keith asked, though, he knew the answer.

"It was love," Zethrid said with a smile on her face. "It was, I just realized how alike Lance and I are, you know?" Zethrid said as she turned to Keith before turning back to Lance.

"Lance?" Keith asked softly. But Lance only continued to look at Zethrid. "Lance?" Keith asked louder making the "couple" turn to him. "Did you go back for her?"

"He didn't have to," Zethrid said with a shake of her head. "I dove through the barrier before it closed and I'm an excellent swimmer."

"Yes you are," Lance said with a smile. Zethrid nodded and walked up to Keith, grabbing his hand in her own.

"Listen, Keith, I just really wanna thank you, I do," Zethrid said with a smile. "For everything," Zethrid said before pulling Keith into a hug. "Thank you so much."

"Don't you see Keith? You were right," Lance asked as Zethrid pulled away from the hug. "You knew that we weren't meant to be together and that's why you never told me that you love me," Lance said as the "couple" pulled away the as if by magic, a dance song started to play despite the D.J not near the stand. Lance and Zethrid began to dance and Keith could feel hot tears pooling in his eyes.

"Come on," Axca said softly as she pulled Keith back and Matt, Rolo, Romelle, Narti, and Pidge all huddled around him.

"Not too thrilled I risked my life for him," Matt growled out as he wrapped an arm around Keith's waist and glared at Lance.

"We're with you Keith," Pidge said as he leaned close to Keith, a comforting smile on her face.

"Let's get out of here," Rolo whispered as he lightly pushed Matt away and started pulling Keith towards the stairs. He had had enough.

"Okay," Keith whispered back with a nod as a few stray tears fell down his face. Romelle pushed her way through the crowd and up the stairs trying to find Coran.

The small group followed after Keith and Rolo as they headed to the stairs, the crowd not knowing how to react with what just happened. Shiro and Allura stopped them, sympathetic looks on their faces.

"Keith, honey we're so sorry we have no idea this was going to happen," Allura with a frown on her face. She was really disappointed with her son.

"I'm gonna talk to him," Shiro said. Keith swallowed thickly and continued up the stairs as more tears flowed down his cheeks. Romelle finally found Coran and pulled him away from his conversation.

"Coran, unveil the gift, they _need_ to see it," Romelle said to which Coran nodded

"And now for the unveiling of King Lance's masterpiece, designed especially for Lord Keith," Coran said as the music stopped and the fanfare began. Everyone turned to the back to see two servants pulling a curtain away from a covered easel.

Keith's eyes widened seeing the stained glass that Lance had designed for him. The crowd cheered and Lance stepped away from Zethrid, as if coming out of a trance he was trapped in.

"Lance did that?" Keith asked wiping his tears away.

"Yeah he did," Axca said with a nod.

"Lance had known who I was all along," Keith said as he headed back down the stairs, the group following him.

"He loves the real you," Axca said with a smile.

"True love," Keith said with a bittersweet smile.

"Cover that back up," Zethrid said with a growl turning back to Coran with a glare.

"I most certainly will not," Coran said with a shake of his head.

"Umm," Zethrid said as she noticed everyone watching her in shock as her true colours started to shine through. "Why don't you tell everyone the present you have for me Lance?"

"I have an announcement," Lance said drawing everyone's attention to him. "Zethrid will be joining the court tonight as my Lady," Lance said as he connected their hands.

"Lance-" Shiro started to say but was stopped by Lance.

"NOT NOW DAD!" Lance yelled causing Shiro to jump back in surprise. It was then that Keith knew what was up. This wasn't Lance. "So, as my gift to her, I'm bringing down the barrier once and for all," Lance said which drew shock from everyone. "Fairy Godmother Shay, bring down the barrier."

"I most certainly will not," Shay said with a shake of her head, still trying to get over her shock.

"I AM YOUR KING!" Lance yelled.

"Obey him," Zethrid said with a glare which drew even more shock from everyone.

"Lance has been spelled," Keith said.

"Zethrid found your spellbook," Axca said as she put the pieces together. Keith nodded and stared back up at the stained glass picture, an idea forming in his head.

"Lance," Keith said as he walked towards the pair. "Look at me," Keith said as he stood beside Zethrid.

"No, look at me," Zethrid said drawing Lance's eyes back to her. "You love me remember?"

"No you don't," Keith said with a smile and a shake of his head.

"Yes you do."

"Lance look at me," Keith said drawing Lance's eyes back to him.

"Bring down the barrier now," Zethrid growled out glaring towards Shay who shook her head.

"I do not take orders from you."

"Lance, I never told you I loved you because I thought that I wasn't good enough," Keith said as Lance stared at him, still stuck in Zethrid's trance. "And I thought it was only a matter of time before you realized that yourself, but Lance," Keith said as he motioned to the stained glass. "That's me."

"Lance," Zethrid growled out as Lance turned to stare at the stained glass behind the crowd.

"I'm part Isle and part Altean," Keith said as Zethrid turned Lance back around to face her.

"Lance eyes over here."

"And Lance, you've always known who we are and who we can be," Keith said seeing the spell slowly lifting from Lance's eyes.

"Don't listen to him."

"Lance, I know what love feels like now," Keith said with a teary-eyed smile. "Lance, of course I love," Keith said as tears slipped down his cheeks. "Lance I've always loved you," Keith said as he stepped forward and connected their lips in a kiss. Zethrid and the crowd watched with wide eyes and Lance felt the spell wash off of him.

"Keith," Lance said with a smile as they pulled away.

"True Love's Kiss," Axca said with a smile. "Works every time."

"Ugh, give it to me!" Zethrid yelled as she tried to reach for the wand, Axca stepping in to blow her.

"Guards seize her!" Shay yelled. Zethrid growled and ran to the edge of the boat. The crowd crying out and trying to block off her escape, only to be stopped by Keith.

"No, no, stop!" Keith cried out as he stopped everyone from blocking her off. "Zethrid I know you, you are so much more than just a villain and you have to believe me cause I've been there," Keith said as Zethrid studied the crowd. "Do not let your pride get in the way of something that you really want."

It was then that the golden seashell necklace around her neck. She studied the crowd once more before turned around, climbing the railing and jumping off the boat into the water before the guards or anyone could stop her.

The crowd gathered at the edge trying to find Zethrid in the water. All of a sudden an orb of golden glowed from under the surface and the next thing anyone knew, a giant spinning ball of water lifted from the ocean and then exploded. The water splashed onto the boat, soaking everyone and Zethrid fell back into the water. However, this time the lower half of her body had tentacles and she was as big as the boat.

"True Love's Kiss won't defeat this," Zethrid said with a smile as she snapped one of her tentacles at the right side of the ship, the crowd barely dodging it. "The world will know my name!" Zethrid then attacked the left side, the crowd once again barely dodging it.

Keith pulled away from the crowd and could feel anger flowing through him. Lance turned to him just as his eyes started glowing yellow.

"Keith?" Lance asked softly. Keith turned to him and was suddenly encased in a cloud of purple smoke. The next thing anyone knew, a scaled dragon took his place. Keith roared and took flight. Zethrid laughed as Keith flew and roared at her. Keith blew a fireball at Zethrid who barely managed to miss it, Zethrid fire back with a water attack by one of her tentacles, which Keith dodged with ease.

"Come on Keith! Let's finish this once and for all!" Zethrid yelled as Keith flew past, blowing a stream of fire at her which she managed to dodge. She tried to hit him with one of her tentacles while he circled around but he managed to dodge it. Keith stopped midair and fired another fireball at Zethrid who managed to duck down beneath the water in time to dodge it. Zethrid appeared once more but splashed a huge wave towards the boat knowing it would fire Keith up more to see his friends in the line of fire.

"Watch out!" Lance said as the wave hit the boat, splashing the crowd on board. The wave caused the ship to start rocking and everyone struggled to keep their balance. Lance watched as Keith and Zethrid continued to battle it out. Lance took off his crown and blazer and handed them to Rolo who just looked at him in confusion. Lance then ran to the edge and dove into the water, the crowd crying out and running to the edge to find their king who luckily emerged to the surface.

"Keith! Zethrid!" Lance yelled pushing his bangs out of his face. "This needs to stop!" Lance yelled which caused Zethrid to let out a laugh.

"And just what are you gonna do Lance?" Zethrid asked with a smirk on her face. "Splash me?"

"That's enough, this has to stop," Lance snapped back making Zethrid pull back in surprise. "Nobody wins this way, we have to listen and respect each other."

Keith let out a soft growl as he continued to glare at Zethrid as he hovered above the water. He could easily hit Zethrid with another fire attack but now Lance was right smack in the middle. He didn't want to chance hitting Lance.

"It won't be easy, but we have to be willing to try," Lance said as he turned to Zethrid. "Zethrid, I know you want what's best for the Isle, help me make a difference," Lance said as he held out one of his hands, using the other to stay floating. Zethrid studied Lance for a few moments before pushing one of her tentacles slowing towards him. Keith let out a warning roar but Zethrid ignored it and lowered something into Lance's hand.

Lance's ring.

Zethrid gave Lance a sad smile before disappearing under the water. Lance stared at the ring for a few moments before swimming back to the boat. Rolo and Matt grabbed the ladder and swung it over the side, Shiro stepping in to help his son back onto the boat. As soon as Lance was back on board, the crowd cheered for the battle was over and the day was saved.

Everyone turned as Keith let out a final roar and slowly lowered onto the boat, the same cloud of purple smoke reappearing but this time, he appeared as a human in front of the stained glass. However, his outfit had changed. He was now wearing black pants, a lavender shirt, a purple blazer, and black fingerless gloves. His hair was loose from its braid and his bangs were neatly combed from his eyes.

Keith smiled down at Lance and bowed to him, Lance gave a similar smile and bowed as well. Axca headed up the stairs and walked Keith down.

"Sooo, did not know I could do that," Keith said as he and Axca reached the bottom of the stairs.

"Tell me about it, that makes two of us," Axca said they walked towards Lance. As soon as they did, Lance pulled Keith into a kiss and the crowd cheered for them.

"How about that son of mine?" Shiro asked with a smile.

"Ours," Allura said with a roll of his eyes.

"Ours," Shiro repeated as he pulled his wife close.

"How about that boyfriend of his? I think Altea is in very good hands," Allura said with a smile.

"I owe you guys so much," Lance said as he and Keith pulled away. "If there's anything I can do for you or anything that you guys need-"

"Umm, actually there is Lance," Axca said as she glanced to the Isle in the distance. "I know a girl who would really love to come to Altea, it's Haxus's daughter Florona, she's like a little sister to me."

"Then she should come," Lance said as he placed his crowd back on his head.

"Actually umm, Lance there's a lot of kids who would really love it here in Altea, kids also like us who deserve a second chance," Axca said as the names of so many kids popped into her head. "Can I maybe get you a list?"

"Yes, yes," Lance said with a nod of his head. "Please."

"Lord Keith," a servant said as he anxiously interrupted the moment that was clearly over. "We found your spellbook below deck," he said as he handed the book to Keith. "Zethrid had it."

"You know," Keith said as he studied the book and felt Lance staring at him. "This seems like something that belongs in the hands of Fairy Godmother Shay."

"Yes that's me," Shay said as she pushed her way through the crowd towards the couple.

"This belongs in the museum," Keith said as he handed the book over to Shay.

"Yes it does and I'm gonna take it," Shay said with a smile.

"Go for it," Keith said with a smile. "I'm not gonna be needing it anymore."

Keith gave Lance a smirk before kicking some of the water that had stayed on board from Zethrid's wave attacks. Lance gasped before kicking some water back at Keith who gasped at how cold the water was.


	11. You and Me

Shay had once again used her magic to shorten everyone's dresses and cleared the dancefloor for everyone.

"_Looking back at yesterday_

_I thought I gave it everything_

_But still there's so much road ahead of me_"

Keith turned to Lance with a smile on his face.

"_When I looked into your eyes_

_I guess I didn't recognize_

_Who we are and all that we can be_"

The couple then turned to the crowd and walked in the middle of the circle that had formed around them.

"_Sometimes it's hard to find yourself_

_But it's worth it in the end_

_'Cause in your heart is where it all begins_"

The crowd bowed and got into position for dancing.

"_We gotta be bold_

_We gotta be brave_

_We gotta be free_

_We gotta get loud_

_Making that change_

_You gotta believe **(woah)**_

_We'll look deep inside_

_And we'll rise up and shine_

_We can be bold_

_We can be brave_

_Let everyone see_

_It starts with you and me **(woah, woah, hey)**_

_It starts with you and me **(woah, woah, hey)**_

_It starts with you and me_"

As they danced, the teens also splashed water around soaking everyone. They didn't care though, the battle was won and they were free to dance and have fun.

"_There's something special that I've learned_

_It's together we can change the world_

_Everybody's got something that they can bring_"

Matt and Axca pulled away from the dance and leaned against the railing staring out at the Isle with a bittersweet smile.

"_When you take a look inside yourself_

_Do you wish that you were something else?_

_But who you are is who you need to be_"

Keith and Rolo joined them next as they to stared out at the Isle. The four friends gathering each other in a hug.

"_Sometimes it's hard to find yourself_

_But it's worth it in the end_

_'Cause in your heart is where it all begins_"

The four turned as their respective dance partners pulled them back into the dance. Pidge pulling Rolo, Romelle pulling Matt, Narti pulling Axca, and Lance pulling Keith.

"_We gotta be bold_

_We gotta be brave_

_We gotta be free_

_We gotta get loud_

_Making that change_

_You gotta believe **(woah)**_

_We'll look deep inside_

_And we'll rise up and shine_

_We can be bold_

_We can be brave_

_Let everyone see_

_It starts with you and me **(woah, woah, hey)**_

_It starts with you and me **(woah, woah, hey)**_

_It starts with you and me_"

Keith and Axca jumped onto the platform hand in hand and sang together as the crowd continued to dance.

"_If we all can do a part_

_We know that it can be the start_

_To bring about the difference that we need **(yeah)**_"

Lance ended up joining the pair on the platform and grabbed both of their hands. The other joining them on the platform.

"_I promise we can work this out_

_I promise we can see it through_

_Don't you know it's up to me_

_It's up to me and you?_"

Together, the group jumped off and created a big splash that soaked everyone as they dance began once more.

"_We gotta be bold_

_We gotta be brave_

_We gotta be free_

_We gotta get loud_

_Making that change_

_You gotta believe **(woah)**_

_We'll look deep inside_

_And we'll rise up and shine_

_We can be bold_

_We can be brave_

_Let everyone see_

_It starts with you and me **(woah, woah, hey)**_

_It starts with you and me **(woah, woah, hey)**_

_It starts with you and me **(woah, woah, hey)**_

_It starts with you and me **(woah, woah, hey)**_"

Lance and Keith exited the dance and headed up the stairs where he gave his parents a soaking tight hug. His parents not really caring at the point because everyone was soaked. Lance turned to Keith and slipped his ring back on his finger. Keith smiled and the couple shared a kiss just as the song and dance ended.

"_It starts with you and me_"

And, as their song ended. The D.J headed to his stand and started his music back up once more.

* * *

A few days later, Florona turned as men in yellow suits entered the hair salon. One of the servants held out a scroll and handed it to Florona. She unrolled it and read it out loud.

"His Royal Majesty King Lance of Altea and his counselor Miss Axca of the Isle hereby request the pleasure of your company Florona for the current academic year at Altea Prep. Please notify His Majesty's curriers at once of your response to this request," Florona's eyes were wide and a smile was on her face by the time she finished. "We'd love for you to join us at Altea Prep, will you come?"

"So?" the servant asked with a smile clearly wanting off the Isle. "Will you come?"

"Of course!" Florona said with a smile and a nod. The servant nodded and headed off with the others back to the limo to deliver the message back to his King.


	12. Movie Premiere

"This is Tracey Williams reporting live from the movie premiere of Descendants 2," a woman said with a smile into the camera. The filled live theatre behind her.

"We just finished watching the movie with lead actor Lance McClain and Keith Kogane," a man said beside her, who seemed to be her partner.

"And there's one of the actors now," Tracery said as she caught sight of Lance. "Lance! Can we get a word?"

"Hello again Tracey, Carl," Lance said with a smile as he walked up to the pair.

"Lance, this is your second film for the Descendants franchise, how was this one compared to the first film?" Carl asked pointing the microphone he was holding to the actor.

"Well this definitely showed more of Keith's struggle and background from being from the Isle and how it put a strain on his and Lance's relationship," Lance explained to which the pair nodded. "This one was different because you know, we had pirates and water, which was new."

"And the introducing of Zethrid's character, how was working with her?"

"It was fun, I've never worked with someone like her and she played her role very well, I'm convinced she was a pirate in her past life," Lance said with a smile.

"And where is Zethrid right now?" Tracey asked as she had not seen the actress anywhere.

"Backstage getting ready, she has a performance tonight in a few minutes."

"And I assume your boyfriend Keith, Axca, Matthew, and Rolo are also backstage?" Carl asked to which Lance nodded.

"Yep, they all have performances tonight," Lance said with a smile. "And you'll see a surprise from me during one of the performances."

"Any spoilers you can give us?" Tracey asked, her eyes shining in curiosity.

"You'll have to wait and see," Lance said as the lights dimmed and he excused himself heading back to his seat beside Allura and Shiro.

A woman walked onto the stage, a microphone in her hand.

"Welcome everyone! I hoped you enjoyed watching Descendants 2?" she asked and the crowd cheered. "Alright, that's awesome," she said with a smile. "Now, just like last time, we have some performances for you folks, here performing _Poor Unfortunate Souls_ is Zethrid," the woman walked off stage and the crowd cheered as Zethrid appeared in her movie costume with the pirate crew from the movie as the music started.

"_I admit that, in the past, I've a nasty_

_They weren't kidding when they called me, well, "a witch"_

_But chu'll find it nowadays I've mended all my ways_

_Repented, seen the light, and made a switch_

_And I fortunately know a little magic_

_It's a talent that I always have possessed_

_And here, lately, please don't laugh_

_I use it on behalf of the miserable, lonely, and depressed_"

The crowd watched as Zethrid and her crew danced around the stage. Staying in character the whole time.

"_Poor unfortunate souls in pain, in need_

_This one longing to be thinner_

_That one wants to get the girl_

_And do I help them? Yes, indeed!_

_Poor unfortunate souls_

_So sad, so true_

_They come flocking to my cauldron_

_Crying, "Spells, Zethrid, please!"_

_And I help them! Yes, I do!_"

The crowd watched a cauldron appeared from below the stage and started filling the stage with smoke as it changed colours with the beat of the music.

"_Now, it's happened once or twice_

_Someone couldn't pay the price_

_And I'm afraid I had to rake 'em 'cross the coals_

_Yes, I've had the odd complaint_

_But on the whole, I've been a saint_

_To those poor unfortunate souls_

_Poor unfortunate souls in pain, in need_

_This one longing to be thinner_

_That one wants to get the girl_

_And do I help them? Yes, indeed!_

_Poor unfortunate souls_

_So sad, so true_

_They come flocking to my cauldron_

_Crying, "Spells, Zethrid, please!"_

_And I help them! Yes, I do!_"

Zethrid started throwing in bottles which caused "flames" to spear from the cauldron. The "flames" changing colours to match the colours seen on the Isle.

"_Th-the men up there don't like a lot of blabber_

_They think a girl who gossips is a bore_

_Yes, on land it's much preferred for ladies not to say a word_

_And, after all, dear, what is idle prattle for?_

_They're not all that impressed with conversation_

_"True gentlemen" avoid it when they can_

_But they dote, and swoon, and fawn_

_On a lady's who's withdrawn_

_It's she who hold's her tongue who gets a man!_

**_(C'mon, now!)_**

_Poor unfortunate soul_

_Go ahead! Make your choice!_

_I'ma very busy woman, and I haven't got all day!_

_It won't cost much, just your voice! __**(uh, yeah-yeah!)**_

_Poor unfortunate soul, it's sad __**(so sad!)**__, but true_

_If you wanna cross the bridge, you got to pay the toll_

_Take a gulp, and take a breath, and go ahead!_

_And sign the scroll!_

**_(C'mon, you!)_**"

Zethrid and her crew danced around the cauldron and a hologram of a glowing golden scroll being signed appear above the cauldron.

"_Poor unfortunate souls in pain, in need_

_This one longing to be thinner_

_That one wants to get the girl_

_And do I help __**(ha, ha, ha, ha)**__ them? Yes, indeed! __**(eh- c'mon, girl!)**_

_Poor unfortunate souls in pain, in need_

_They come flocking to my cauldron_

_Crying, "Spells, Zethrid, please!"_

_And I help them! Yes, I do! __**(Yes, I do!)**_

_Ha-ha_

_Ha-ha __**(Ha-ha)**_"

The cauldron exploded with a turquoise coloured and the stage darkened with the pirates crowded around the cauldron. The crowd cheered and the stage was relit with the pirates off the stage and the props removed. The same lady appeared with a smile on her face.

"How was that for an opener performance?" the woman asked to which the crowd cheered. She nodded her head in agreement. "I agree, now for our last performance of the night, here is lead actors, Keith, Axca, Matt, Rolo, and Zethrid performing _Kiss The Girl_."

As she walked off stage, the five appeared on stage. Keith was wearing black pants, a white shirt, and a light purple blazer with his hair loose, Axca was wearing a high to low navy dress with spaghetti straps, black heeled boots, and her hair tied back, Matt was wearing black pants, a white shirt, and a green vest, Rolo was wearing dark red pants, a black shirt, and a grey blazer. Zethrid had changed out of her costume and was wearing a black jumpsuit with sheer sleeves and a silver belt around the waist.

Lance smiled as Keith was the first to start singing of the group.

"_There, you see her sitting there across the way_

_She don't gotta lot to say, but there's something about her_

_And you don't know why, but you're dying to try_

_You wanna kiss the girl_"

Axca was the next to sing, smiling as she caught sight of Narti in the crowd.

"_Yes, you want her_

_Look at her, I know you do_

_Possible she wants you too_

_There is one way to ask her_

_It don't take one __**(no)**__ word __**(no)**__, not a si-__**(no)-**__ngle word __**(no)**_

_Go on, and kiss the girl, kiss the girl, girl_"

Zethrid chimed in next as she, Axca, and Keith sang the chorus while Matt and Rolo sang backup.

"_Sha-la-la-la-la-la, my, oh my_

_Look at the boy, too shy_

_Ain't gonna kiss the girl_

_Sha-la-la-la-la-la, ain't that sad_

_It is too bad, you're gonna miss the girl_

_Oooooohh!_

_You're gonna miss the gir-ir-irl_"

Zethrid sang the next verse alone and smiled seeing Ezor smiling at her beside Narti.

"_Now's your moment floatin' in a blue lagoon_

_Boy, you betta' do it soon_

_No time will be better __**(better, better)**_

_And she dont' say a word, no, she dont' say a word_

_Until you kiss the girl, yeah, yea-eeaa-yeah!_"

The trio joined together once more to sing the chorus.

"_Sha-la-la-la-la-la, don't be scared_

_You've got the mood prepared_

_Go on, and kiss the girl_

_Sha-la-la-la-la-la, don't stop now_

_Don't try to hide it how you wanna kiss the girl, kiss the girl_

_Sha-la-la-la-la-la, float along_

_And listen to this song_

_The song say, "kiss the girl"_

_Sha-la-la-la, let the music play_

_And what that music say?_

_You gotta kiss the girl, kiss the gir-ir-ir-ir-ir-irl_"

Keith who was lost in song with his friends failed to notice Lance slowly heading backstage and grabbing a velvet box out of his pocket. For a twist they added a rap part which Rolo and Matt sung while the trio provided the backup vocals.

"_Yeah, you want her_

_Look at her, you know you do __**(oh... oh-oh-oh)**_

_Possible she wants you too __**(yeah)**_

_Just one way to ask her __**(one way to ask her)**_

_One way to ask her_

_Boy, you betta' do it soon_

_No time would be better __**(no time, no time)**_

_It don't take a word, not a single word_

_Go on, and kiss the girl, kiss the girl_

_Ooooooh-oooh-uuuu-ooooohhh!_

_Yeah_"

The trio joined together as the chorus came up and giant bubbles appeared out of bubble machines they set up and that was Lance's cue to walk over to Keith.

"_Sha-la-la-la-la-la, don't be scared __**(don't be scared!)**_

_You've got the mood prepared_

_Go on, and kiss the girl __**(kiss the girl)**_

_Sha-la-la-la-la-la, don't stop now_

_Don't try to hide it how you wanna kiss that girl_"

Keith felt arms wrap around him and turned to his right to see Lance standing with a smile on his face. Keith gave a confused look but continued to sing as his friends pulled back and stood in a semi-circle behind them.

"_Sha-la-la-la-la-la, float along_

_And listen to this song_

_The song say, "kiss the girl," __**(oh, oh, oh!)**_

_Sha-la-la-la, let the music play __**(music, play!)**_

_And what that music say?_

_You gotta kiss the girl, kiss the girl..._"

As the song started to come to a close, Axca pulled Keith's microphone away from him and Lance knelt down to one knew. The crowd was watching with wide eyes wanting to cheer and scream but the song was still playing.

"_You gotta kiss the girl_

_You wanna kiss the girl_

_You gotta kiss the girl_"

Lance pulled out the velvet box and opened it. Keith's eyes widened and tears filled his eyes upon seeing the ring in the box.

"Will you marry me?" Lance asked softly but enough that Keith could hear it. Keith nodded and Lance stood up, slipping the ring on his finger. The crowd cheered and stood up as the group finished the song.

"_Go on, and kiss the girl_"

And just as they finished, Keith and Lance kissed. Drowning out the sound of the crowd cheering behind them.

* * *

Author's Note:

And just like that, we are done!

I've had a lot of requests for what to do for the next Klance AU. So, we're gonna do a guessing game. I'm going to post 5 picture clues on my Instagram, Tumblr, and Twitter pages, starting tomorrow. All are under the name, Alchemygirl8 and are my profile picture (the blue roses). Once all 5 are posted, I'll reveal what the next AU is.

If you want to be more connected to me, be sure to follow my accounts on Instagram, Tumblr, and Twitter (Alchemygirl8), I want to be more active on those accounts but it's hard when not many people participate with the posts, you know? You can also follow me on DeviantArt, I'll also be posting on there as well. I'm under the name animelover8224. (I have a "contest" idea that I wanna try so for any artists, be sure to check that out. Coming Soon)


End file.
